El bebé de papá
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto. Mpreg. YAOI.
1. Sentimiento homicida

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Sentimiento homicida.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Orochimaru debió sospechar del brillo extraño en los ojos azules del mocoso que Jiraiya le presentó una vez como su alumno. Ese día, algo en su tripa le dijo que este niño podría llegar a traerle problemas, pero siendo un adulto y un Sannin, él no le había prestado atención a su instinto.

Lo que probó ser muy malo.

Hoy, cinco años después de conocer al mocoso de pelo rubio que iba para todas direcciones, Orochimaru quería matarlo, definitivamente.

O hacerle daño, por lo menos. Preferiblemente, el mismo daño que él estaba sintiendo.

-¡¡¡Oh, Kami!!! ¡Te mataré, Minato! ¡Juro que lo haré!

-¡Puja, Orochimaru! ¡Deja de perder fuerzas en gritos y puja!

-¡¡¡Eso estoy haciendo, tu vieja borracha!!! –gruñó, con sus ojos brillando salvajemente.

-¡¡¿A quién le dices vieja?!! –Ella no negó lo de borracha.

-¡¡¡A ti!!!

-Maa… no discutan. Ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ambos Sannin fulminaron con la mirada al rubio que sostenía la mano del hombre en la cama.

-¡Sí! ¡¡¡Y cuando esto termine te voy a matar, Minato!!! –rugió.

-… hai, hai.

Tres horas más tarde, todos los sentimientos homicidas de Orochimaru se habían borrado (o descansaban hasta encontrar un mejor momento), mientras éste miraba el paquete rubio, rosado y pequeño en sus brazos. Lo atemorizaba lo delicado que parecía, la suavidad de su piel y, principalmente, que esta hermosura haya residido dentro de él por nueve meses, que él lo haya creado junto a su amante.

-¿Has visto esto?

Orochimaru levantó sus ojos dorados de su nuevo amor y miró a Tsunade, que le mostraba una hoja que parecía ser la partida de nacimiento de su bebé.

-No –frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Tú sólo mírala.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja y luego tomó el papel. Lo exploró un poco y cuando llegó al nombre del niño, la mano que sostenía el papel comenzó a temblar. Tsunade se lo sacó, antes que lo rompiera. Los instintos homicidas que estaban dormidos hasta ahora habían despertando violentamente, haciéndolo temblar.

-É-él s-se atrevió a hacerlo… -masculló, la rabia que no lo dejaba hablar correctamente.

Y es que a pesar de la amenaza de su esposo de convertirlo en eunuco si lo hacía, en la partida de nacimiento de su bebé destellaba aquel nombre.

_**Naruto.**_

Namikaze Naruto era el nombre que su hijo tendría a partir de ahora.

Su primer hijo (y probablemente el último, después que "hablara" sobre el hecho con su marido) tenía el nombre de un _ingrediente de ramen_.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	2. Pañales

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Pañales.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Está bien, Orochimaru. Tú lo diste a luz, es tu sangre y carne, tú puedes hacer esto.

Minato le dio una mirada divertida a su marido, mientras éste hablaba con sí mismo y parecía darse ánimos. Pero él sabiamente ocultó su sonrisa y se quedó en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, puesto que el Sannin le había pedido expresamente que no interfiriera.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Orochimaru tomó la pinza que estaba al alcance de su mano derecha y se la colocó en la nariz.

-De acuerdo, Naru-chan. Ahora voy a hacerlo.

Su bebé pestañeó somnoliento y después le dio una sonrisa desdentada.

Atrás, Minato tuvo que cubrirse la boca, para que la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de ella, no saliera. La voz de su marido, que de por sí ya era extraña, había salido más rara, debido a la pinza en la nariz. Era absolutamente hilarante.

Con dedos temblorosos, Orochimaru acercó sus manos a las cintas plásticas que abrochaban el pañal y comenzó a despegarlas. _Oh, vamos, idiota. Si el dobe de tu marido puede hacerlo, tú también._ Se tardó sus buenos treinta segundos en despegar por completo las cintas y después abrió el pañal. Lo que lo recibió le dio ganas de correr al baño y de volver a sus primeros días del embarazo, cuando el inodoro se volvió su trono y mejor amigo.

Las náuseas y vómitos habían sido absolutamente malos.

Otra razón más para querer matar a Minato.

Temblando por el asco, Orochimaru retiró el pañal y lo dejó a un costado. Tomó un par de toallitas húmedas y comenzó a limpiar la colita de su hijo. Palideció cuando parte de esa _cosa_ que salió del cuerpo de su bebé manchó su mano blanca y limpia (hasta ahora). Tambaleó, sintiéndose mareado.

-Hey, ¿necesitas un poco de ayuda allí?

-¡No! –gruñó, sintiéndose insultado-. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

No sonaba muy convincente.

Minato retrocedió y miró hacia la ventana, donde, escondido tras un árbol, su ex-alumno, el Chuunin Uchiha Obito, estaba filmando toda la escena, inmortalizando este acto para el resto de la vida de la familia Namikaze.

Cinco minutos más tarde, más que irritado, Naru-chan al fin fue dejado en su cunita y empezó a jugar con su zorro de peluche. Este había sido un regalo de la cabeza del Clan Uchiha.

Uchiha Madara se lo había regalado.

Ambos nuevos padres habían mirado con extrañeza cuando el hombre le había regalado un zorro con nueve colas a su hijo, pero le agradecieron profundamente, como el protocolo lo decía. Así como agradecieron los regalos de los miembros de los otros clanes.

-Yo… -Orochimaru tembló, mientras depositaba el pañal sucio en el basurero –no deseo hacer esto nunca más.

-Claro, mi amor –Su esposo lo abrazó, para darle comodidad-. Papá Minato puede hacerlo siempre que Naru lo necesite.

Después de ese día (y marcado con una cicatriz mental para el resto de su vida) Orochimaru sólo cambió los pañales de Naruto cada vez que éste se hacía pipí.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	3. Concepción

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Concepción.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Orochimaru sabía que estaban haciendo algo mal, debería haber por allí una ley que prohibiera que se tenga sexo dentro de la oficina del Hokage, en el escritorio del Hokage y con el _Hokage_ dicho.

Pero el Sannin apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el brillo lujurioso en los ojos de Minato y al segundo siguiente lo estampaban contra el escritorio y una boca devoraba la suya. Esto había empezado hace exactamente dos meses, cuando él, en un momento de ingenuidad, había ofrecido un masaje al agotado joven Kage. Él debió haber sabido, por supuesto, que siendo Minato alumno de Jiraiya, se las arreglaría para que el masaje se convirtiera en sexo lujurioso y salvaje en el mismo sillón del Hokage.

-Oh, Kami –jadeó Orochimaru, cuando su amante dio una dura embestida que chocó bruscamente contra su próstata, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

El Sannin buscó de nuevo los labios del rubio y compartieron un beso poderoso, mientras el otro seguía chocando sus cuerpos, produciendo ruidos bochornosos de piel contra piel, que estaba seguro que los ANBU's de la puerta deberían oír.

-Uh… tan apretado –gruñó Minato contra sus labios, deteniéndose brevemente de su imitación de un perro en celo, para acomodar mejor a Orochimaru, y así facilitar la penetración.

Ruborizado, el hombre mayor dejó que su amante abriera aún más sus piernas y dejara expuesto su ano más al aire, haciendo que una mirada salvaje pasara por el Hokage de ojos azules, cuando vio el cuadro erótico que su amante hacía. Con las piernas abiertas de par en par, su culo al aire, rosado por los golpes, y con algo de líquido pre-semen goteando de él, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el calor del momento y su pelo negro lacio despeinado.

-Kami, me vuelves loco –gimió Namikaze, antes de gruñir salvajemente y volver a enterrar su erección necesitaba en el calor del cuerpo del mayor.

El Sannin gritó al sentir la fuerte embestida, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio, para parar los otros gritos que deseaban salir de su garganta. Sabía que era inútil, puesto que para entonces ya todo el edificio debería saber lo que estaba pasando en la oficina de su Hokage. Pero él era obstinado y quería conservar aunque sea un poco de su dignidad, no dejando que más gritos salieran de su boca.

Finalmente, y teniendo en cuenta el ritmo que llevaban, ambos culminaron explosivamente, manchando sus ropas con semen. No que les importara.

Minato cayó derrumbado sobre el cuerpo pálido que le daba tanto placer, respirando agitadamente y sonriendo como un idiota. Había esperado tanto (y soñado) el poder tener al famoso Sannin de la Serpiente como amante, que cada vez que lo hacía suyo, no se lo podía creer. Aún se sorprendía por lo fácil que le había resultado conquistarlo, si hubiese sabido que le iba a costar tan poco, lo hubiese intentado mucho antes.

Sintiéndose muy relajado, Orochimaru dejó que su amante descansara sobre él y trajo una mano para jugar con el pelo rubio. Cuando Minato se movió un poco para sacar su miembro de su trasero, frunció el ceño.

-¿No usaste un condón?

-Er… no, terminamos la caja ayer. ¿Por qué?

Orochimaru no respondió, en lugar atrajo la cara de su amante, para darle un dulce beso, limpiando la ligera preocupación que apareció en su pecho.

Él sabía que era uno de los pocos hombres que tenía un "talento especial", pero él y Minato, a pesar de todo lo salvaje que eran sus encuentros amorosos, siempre se cuidaban.

¿Por una sola vez que no utilizaran preservativo no iba a pasar nada, cierto?

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	4. Sobreprotección

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Sobreprotección.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Orochimaru ayudó a Naruto a subirse por las escaleras y luego lo miró bajarse por el tobogán. Alrededor de ellos, muchos niños chillaban y corrían como animales desbocados, pero su hijo estaba sólo con él, disfrutando la compañía de su madre. De vez en cuando, uno de los niños venía y miraba curioso al niño rubio, pero con una mirada fulminante del Sannin, salían corriendo.

-Ano… -Los ojos dorados del Sannin miraron a la niña de cabello marrón atado en dos bollos que se había acercado. -¿No quieres jugar con nosotros? –preguntó ella tímidamente, mirando a su hijo.

Enseguida los ojos azules buscaron a su madre, transmitiendo en ellos la pregunta.

-No –siseó Orochimaru-. Él está bien, jugando conmigo.

La niña mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mirar a Naruto. El nene sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a la escalera del tobogán.

No lejos de allí, uno de los tres ANBU's que eran escoltas de la familia del Hokage-sama cabeceó a sus dos compañeros y desapareció.

En su oficina, Minato dejó de lado el documento que estaba leyendo y cabeceó en dirección del ANBU que había entrado. Lo reconoció como uno de los que vigilaba a su esposo e hijo, así que el trabajo sería dejado a un costado, hasta que escuchara lo que quería decir.

-Él lo está haciendo otra vez. –Fue todo lo que dijo el ANBU.

Minato suspiró y cabeceó, dándole permiso para que regrese a su trabajo. No hacía falta que dijera nada más, el rubio ya sabía lo que pasaba. Después de todo, no era la primera vez. Pero sería la primera vez que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que dejando la montaña de papeles que debería leer y firmar, Minato salió de su oficina, diciéndole a su secretaria que volvería dentro de una hora. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el parque de niños, saludando cordialmente a todo aquel que arqueara cortésmente en la vista del ninja más fuerte de la Aldea.

Al llegar al lugar, sonrió al ver a su esposo hamacando a su hijo, mientras éste chillaba de regocijo. Había muchos otros chicos jugando allí, pero ninguno se acercaba a más de tres metros de su familia.

-Hey allí ustedes todos.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Naruto, corriendo para abrazar las piernas de su padre. Minato se agachó para darle un corto abrazo y besar su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a un niño que quiera jugar contigo, bebé? Yo quiero hablar un rato con mamá.

Como antes, los ojos del niño buscaron los de su madre y lo vio tenso y fulminando con la mirada a su marido.

-Pero…

-Anda ve –susurró, dándole un pequeño impulso por la espalda.

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia un niño que jugaba con un perro, mientras Minato se acercó a Orochimaru y lo encerró en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –siseó su marido, dándole la peor de sus miradas-. Algunos de esos niños pueden tener gérmenes o aún peor, algún virus que le puede pasar a nuestro hijo, eso sin contar con que todos son pequeños mocosos de mala actitud.

Minato rió y acercó su nariz para enterrarla en el cabello negro azabache. Olía muy bueno, a lavanda junto con un olor que era puramente de su marido.

-Naruto está creciendo, mi amor, y con ello, sus necesidades de sociabilizar. Si no lo dejas tener amigos y jugar con otros, lo perjudicarás. Un virus se puede eliminar, los gérmenes se pueden limpiar y la mala actitud nunca se le pegará si sabemos educarlo bien, pero el daño de hacerlo introvertido e inseguro jamás sanará.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Orochimaru suspiró.

-Me preocupo por él.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	5. Primera comida

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Primera comida.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(Esta idea fue aportada por _Ann, _quien me sigue desde AmorYaoi)

-

Minato esperó con impaciencia que su ramen instantáneo se cociera con el agua caliente y después lo destapó, inhalando el aroma como un drogadicto. Haciendo muecas, agarró los palillos y murmuró un: "Itadakimasu" muy rápido, antes de comenzar a comer.

Estaba en su tercer bocado cuando su esposo apareció con bebé Naruto en sus brazos. Su esposo no parecía haber notado que estaba allí, en lugar leía cuidadosamente una lista que tenía en su mano libre.

-¿Qué es eso?

Orochimaru saltó un poco y se giró para mirarlo.

-Es una lista que me hizo Shizune-chan, Tsunade me dijo que Naruto ya puede comer alimento normal y me dio una lista de lo que puedo intentar darle.

-Oh.

Miró como su hijo era dejado en la sillita para bebés y cómo su marido iba a heladera, para ver los alimentos que estaban allí y después consultaba su lista. Naruto, por otro lado, miró a su padre con intensidad y curiosidad, moviendo sus ojos increíblemente azules cada vez que Minato llevaba un bocado de ramen a la boca.

-¡Gah! –dijo Naruto, muy interesado en el pote.

Minato enarcó una ceja y después miró su ramen mitad comido. Si ya tenía autorización de Tsunade-hime, ¿no lo iba a lastimar, cierto?

Decidido, se sentó al lado de su niño, metió los palillos en su ramen y sacó un poco de fideos, antes de llevarlos a la boca del bebé.

-¡Minato! ¡No!

El grito de su marido vino demasiado tarde, puesto que el bebé ya había abierto la boca y el Hokage le introdujo la porción de ramen en su pequeña boquita.

-¿Qué? –pidió el rubio, girándose para ver la mirada furiosa de su esposo-. ¿No dijiste que ya podía comer?

-¡Pero cosas sanas, no porquerías!

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está –se encogió de hombros y miró a su bebé.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban grandes y brillaban a medida que masticaba los fideos con sus pocos dientecitos.

-No es como si voy a hacerlo adicto al ramen –masculló el Yondaime.

Poco él sabía.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	6. Accidente

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Accidente.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(Esta idea fue aportada por _majo-san, _quien me sigue desde **AmorYaoi.** Ella escribió: Me gustaría saber cómo escribirías si Naru-chan tuviera un accidente. No uno grave, pero si algo de cuidado.)**

-

-_**¡¡¡Mamá!!!**_

Orochimaru dejó caer la taza en la que se estaba sirviendo el té de la tarde y corrió hacia el patio de la casa. El grito dolido era de su hijo y ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que podría tele-transportarse hacia allí para llegar más rápido.

No sabía que se iba a encontrar cuando llegó al patio, pero su corazón caso paró cuando vio a su hijo tirado en el piso, rodeado de hojas y con una ramita en su mano derecha. Su cara estaba inundaba de lágrimas y gritaba ruidosamente. A su lado había un par de ANBU's que intentaban tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –gritó, llegando en un flash al lado de su hijo, para cargarlo en sus brazos.

-Cayó del árbol –dijo el Tori, con voz ansiosa.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el Sannin.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y palideció al ver sangre salir de la rodilla de su hijo. Con manos temblorosas, tomó la punta de su traje blanco y lo apretó sobre la herida. Su hijo estaba herido, su hijo estaba _sangrando_ y él estaba entrando en pánico.

-¿Orochimaru-sama? –preguntó el ANBU con la máscara del león. Sus cejas se surcaron, porque el hijo del Hokage ya había parado de llorar ahora que su madre estaba con él, pero el Sannin era quien parecía más grave en esos momentos.

-Y-yo… co-como… -tartamudeó-. ¿Cómo dejaron que pasara esto?

-Fue un accidente, señor. Estaba escalando el árbol y al siguiente segundo cayó, porque se agarró de una rama muy fina. Pero no cayó de muy alto, el grito que escuchó fue más por el susto que otra cosa.

-¿Susto? ¡¿_Susto_?! –chilló-. ¡Mi hijo se está desangrando! ¡Que alguien me traiga a Tsunade!

El hombre con la máscara del pájaro le dio una mirada extraña al Sannin, sabiendo que éste estaba siendo extremadamente exagerado. El niño sólo tenía una rapadura en la rodilla, que de seguro ya había dejado de sangrar, ya que su madre la había tapado con su ropa.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, Orochimaru-sama. Tsunade-san está muy…

-¡No me digas que es o no necesario para mi hijo! –gritó, fulminándolo con la mirada. El ANBU retrocedió-. ¡No voy a aceptar que un idiota que no puede cuidar que mi hijo se caiga de un árbol me diga lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ve por Tsunade! ¡AHORA!

El ANBU con la máscara del león suspiró, trajo sus dedos al frente e hizo los sellos correspondientes para transportarse al hospital.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto lamía una paleta de caramelo, mientras su tía Tsunade tranquilizaba a su mami.

-Sabes que no me molesta, Orochimaru, pero tienes que entender que por cosas como éstas no puedes estar sacándome del hospital.

-Lo sé –masculló, cruzándose de brazos-. Pero estaba aterrado, Naruto nunca había sangrado antes.

La rubia sonrió y acarició el hombro de su amigo.

-Y ésta no será la última vez. Tiene que ver con crecer, mi amigo. Y así como Naruto crecerá teniendo heridas y cicatrices, tú tienes que estar allí para cuidar de cada una de ellas y mimarlo, pero sin asustarte, porque eres el adulto aquí y debes darle seguridad, no más miedo.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	7. Helado

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Helado****.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(Esta idea fue aportada por _Lube_, que me sigue de **Slasheaven**. Ella escribió: ¿Podrías sacar alguna vez las cosas estúpidas que suelen hacer los padres para que los niños no pasen del lindo pucherito al lloro?)**

-

Minato le dio el helado a su hijo y después se dio vuelta para tomar el suyo. Le sonrió agradablemente a la vendedora, tomó la mano de su hijo y procedieron a salir. Concentrados en su helado, los dos rubios olvidaron el molesto pliegue que había en la puerta de la heladería, el más grande no tropezó, eso hubiese sido desconcertante, pero el niño sí lo hizo, lo que causó que se callera su helado.

El Hokage contuvo su respiración y gimió cuando vio que los ojos azules de su hijo miraban desamparado su helado caído, con el cucurucho en la mano. En sus labios ya se estaba formando un puchero gigante.

Alarmado, porque Orochimaru le había confiado salir con su hijo, los dos solos, después de mucho tiempo, el hombre se agachó al lado del niño.

-Hey, hey, nada de llorar, ¿ok? Ten, yo te doy el mío –murmuró, alcanzándole su helado de frutilla.

-¡No quiero frutilla! –chilló Naruto-. ¡Quiero vainilla!

-Er… -Minato miró a la heladería-. Ok, te voy a comprar otro, espérame ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando entró, la heladera le dio la devastante noticia que un niño acababa de comprar el último helado de vainilla que tenía y no le traerían más hasta mañana. Sabía que a Naruto no le iba a gustar para nada la idea y que no había forma de que lo convenciera de que pidiera otro sabor. Así que, componiendo un plan en su mente, pidió descripciones del muchacho y fue a buscarlo.

No supo si era mala o buena suerte, pero el niño que había comprado el helado era Uchiha Sasuke y estaba de la mano con su abuelo Madara. Ese viejo hombre lo odiaba por ninguna razón aparente.

Minato carraspeó, llamando la atención de los dos pelinegros.

-Disculpe, Madara-sama, pero necesito el helado de Sasuke-kun… es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Madara enarcó una ceja perfectamente y lo miró con desdén.

-¿Un helado de vainilla para un asunto de vida o muerte? –pidió con voz cansina-. Pero qué bajo han caído los asuntos oficiales de la Aldea.

El Yondaime lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Le pagaré el doble.

-No sé, Sasuke-chan estaría muy trastornado si tiene que ceder su rico helado –dijo Madara, dramáticamente.

-Preferiría un jugo de tomate –dijo Sasuke, con voz suave.

El viejo Uchiha fulminó a su nieto con la mirada, mientras que Minato comenzaba a sonreír aliviado. No le dio ningún pensamiento a que le parecía extraño que un niño pequeño prefiriera jugo de tomate a un helado.

Igualmente, el Namikaze negoció el helado por el jugo de tomate y después corrió hasta donde todavía lo esperaba su hijo. No temió dejarlo solo, porque sabía que había tres ANBU's vigilándolo.

-Aquí está tu helado de vainilla, hijo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, agarrando el helado con su pequeña manito.

-Está comido –gimoteó.

-Pero es de _vainilla_, Naruto –gruñó Minato apretando fuerte su quijada. _¡Qué ingrato! ¡Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo!_

Naruto bufó airadamente, antes de comenzar a comer su helado.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	8. Ramen

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Ramen.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(Idea aportada por _Navarhta_, que me sigue desde . Ella dijo: Sería bonito que pusieras a los chibis Naru y Gaara (que quede claro, no yaoi!), pues siempre he querido ver a los dos hijos de Kages juntos, con conciencia de su rango. Me los imagino en una cena formal en Suna, con los niños y Orochimaru, y el Kaze haciéndole ojitos al Sannin y Minato para nada feliz)**

-

Minato se quejó sobre un dolor de espaldas mientras se bajaba del vehículo que los había traído a Suna, luego bostezó y ayudó a bajar a su esposo, quien traía a Naruto dormido en sus brazos.

-Hokage-sama –Un ninja de Suna arqueó respetuosamente. –Mi nombre es Baki y voy a ser su guía en nuestra ciudad. Ahora los voy a llevar a su hotel.

El rubio lo saludó con una sonrisa y Orochimaru con un cabeceó, luego lo siguieron a sus aposentos. El motivo de su visita era que el Kazekage se casaba por segunda vez, después de haber enviudado hace siete años. El nombre de su prometido era Yashamaru, quien era hermano de la difunta esposa del Kage.

Al día siguiente, después de un merecido descanso, la pequeña familia Namikaze fue a desayunar con el Kazekage y otros invitados que habían llegado para la boda que se realizaría dentro de tres días. Una vez que se encontraron con su anfitrión, intercambiaron saludos y se sentaron a la larga mesa donde estaban el resto de los mandatarios, muy juntos a tres niños que se parecían al Kage.

Naruto se sentó junto a un pequeño niño pelirrojo, que tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba su desayuno.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el rubio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta a mirarlo y lo hizo durante largos segundos, tanto tiempo que hizo sentir incómodo a Naruto. El niño lo evaluó, hasta llegar a la conclusión que podría responder.

-Gaara.

-¡Soy Naruto!

Gaara pestañeó.

-¿Cómo el ingrediente del ramen? –preguntó sorprendido. Orochimaru, que había escuchado la pregunta, crispó y fulminó a su esposo con la mirada, todavía no le había perdonado eso. Aunque Minato ahora estaba enfrascado en un charla con un hombre que parecía un pescado, que era unos de los protectores del Mizukage.

-¡Sí! –chilló Naruto, riendo nerviosamente-. ¿Te gusta el ramen?

-No, nunca lo he probado.

-¡¿Qué?! –jadeó Naruto, luciendo horrorizado-. ¡Tienes que probarlo! ¡Es delicioso!

-¿Lo es? –pidió Gaara, no muy convencido.

-¡Seguro! ¡Le voy a decir a mi mami que lo consiga para el almuerzo!

El Sannin gimió y masajeó sus sienes. Al parecer, ni para su hijo ni para su marido era posible que hubiera una persona que no conociera lo que era el ramen. Y, efectivamente, para el mediodía, su hijo lo persiguió y molestó hasta que él dio su brazo a torcer y compró dos potes de ramen instantáneo. Un rato antes del almuerzo, Naruto secuestró a Gaara y lo llevó a su habitación, donde dos potes de ramen calientes lo esperaban.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Come, Gaara!

El niño volvió a pestañear por enésima vez desde su "secuestro" y tomó sus palillos. Naruto se inclinó con impaciencia y miró como el pelirrojo tomó un bocado del ramen. Se retorció como si tuviera hormigas mientras esperaba a que lo masticara y tragara.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, no pudiendo esperar más.

-No está mal.

-¡¿No está mal?! –chilló incrédulo, luego miró a su madre, que se sentaba al lado de ellos con cara tranquila.

-No todo el mundo puede adorar el ramen, Naruto.

-¡Pero…!

-No dijo que no le gusta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se giró a mirar al pelirrojo, que seguía comiendo de su pote.

-Pero de ahora en más vas a comerlo siempre que puedas, ¿ne, ne, ne?

Gaara no entendía cuál era el problema con el ramen y este rubio, pero como ya tenía hambre y quería comer otra cosa, decidió apaciguarlo.

-Por supuesto.

**Continuará…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	9. Indiscreción

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Indiscreción.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(Idea aportada por _Navarhta_, que me sigue desde . Ella dijo: Sería bonito que pusieras a los chibis Naru y Gaara (que quede claro, no yaoi!), pues siempre he querido ver a los dos hijos de Kages juntos, con conciencia de su rango. Me los imagino en una cena formal en Suna, con los niños y Orochimaru, y el Kaze haciéndole ojitos al Sannin y Minato para nada feliz)**

-

La tarde antes del día de la boda, Orochimaru se encontró solo en el salón de té de la mansión del Kazekage, su hijo dormitaba a su lado, después de jugar todo el día con el menor de los hijos del anfitrión. Unos minutos después de que le trajeran su té, la puerta se abrió y por allí entraron otros cinco hombres, entre ellos el Kage, que se sentó a su lado.

-Debo decir, Orochimaru-sama, usted está aún más hermoso de lo que recuerdo –susurró el hombre.

El Sannin dejó su taza en el plato con delicadeza y le dio una mirada de soslayo.

-Gracias, usted me honra.

-Y me encentro intrigado –siguió, apoyando su barbilla en una mano, mientras dejaba el codo en la mesa-. Minato-kun habla absolutamente muy bien de usted. Me pregunto qué es lo que lo tiene tan enamorado. ¿Habrá algo más aparte de su apariencia hermosa?

Orochimaru se dio vuelta para mirarlo, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que insinúa?

-Somos ambos adultos, Orochimaru-san –sonrió de lado-. Sabe muy bien de lo que hablo –se inclinó para susurrar-: Me refiero al sexo.

-¿Desea saber o comprobar?

-Las dos cosas.

-¿No se casa usted mañana?

El Kazekage rió un tanto nervioso y miró para todos lados, como queriendo comprobar que nadie escuchaba.

-De hecho. Y amo a mi prometido, no dude eso, pero me encuentro con… ganas de echarme una última cana al aire.

-¿Y me ha escogido para eso? –preguntó con sarcasmo-. Nuevamente, me siento honrado.

-Honrado estaría yo si es que acepta –ronroneó, tomando un mano del Sannin.

El Sannin puso los ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de poner a su lugar al pervertido, cuando un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –siseó una voz siniestra a sus espaldas.

El Kage saltó y miró para atrás. Orochimaru sonrió malicioso, no teniendo que girar para saber que era su esposo el que estaba allí, fulminando a Sabaku con la mirada y pensando en miles de maneras de matarlo sin causar conflicto entre las Aldeas.

No queriendo que se comience una guerra por un motivo tan infantil, Orochimaru se levantó de su asiento, abrazó y besó a su esposo en la mejilla.

-No pasa nada, creo que el Kazekage está nervioso por su boda y me pedía un par de consejos. –Miró al hombre con una sonrisa malvada. –Tal vez tengamos que llamar a Yashamaru-kun y decirle cómo se siente su prometido.

-No –jadeó Sabaku, con los ojos como platos-. ¡No le diga!

-Oh, sí –Su sonrisa malvada de ensanchó-. Creo que le voy a decir _todo_.

Para nadie era secreto que, a pesar de su cara angelical, el prometido del Kazekage de Suna era una perra total si lo ponías de mal humor. A lo mejor por eso el Kazekage estaba enamorado de él, que tenía fama de ser un tanto sádico.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	10. Demasiado tiempo

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Demasiado tiempo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea es aportada por Blacklady, que me sigue desde **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: la mayoría de las personas con niños, siempre se quejan de que no pueden tener relaciones tan seguidas por miedo a que los niños los pesquen, sería divertido ver cómo se las arreglan Orochimaru y Minato para poder hacerlo**

-

Orochimaru tensó su cuerpo y le lanzó una mirada helada a su marido a través del espejo.

-Aquí no –siseó con veneno.

-Pero… hace una semana que…

-Naruto está jugando en nuestra cama, si se le ocurre entrar al baño… –Se desprendió del agarre- no quiero traumatizarlo.

Minato le dejó pasar. Sólo por esa vez.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Minato sonrió de oreja a oreja y recibió a su marido con un gran abrazo, en la puerta de su oficina, enseguida reclamando sus labios para un beso caliente. Una de sus manos ya se estaba colando por el traje blanco del mayor.

Sin embargo, Orochimaru se retorció, hasta que el rubio tuvo que dejarlo.

-Aquí no –susurró el Sannin.

-Pero… hace como quince días que…

-¿Papi?

El Hokage bajó la mirada y vio que su hijo de cuatro años le lanzaba una mirada muy confundida.

Minato tuvo que dejarlo pasar, otra vez.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

El Yondaime hizo muecas y saltó hacia donde estaba su marido, que cortaba trozos de zanahoria con rapidez deslumbrante, y lo abrazó por la cintura, comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Minato –gimió Orochimaru-. Estoy preparando la cena, Naruto llegará dentro de media hora.

-Media hora es mucho tiempo –gruñó lujurioso-. Hace un mes que no tenemos sexo.

-¡Tadaima~! –chilló una voz.

El Namikaze gimió y se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina. Allí estaba Kakashi, llevando a Naruto en sus hombros.

-Maa… parece que llegamos antes de tiempo –susurró torpe el peliblanco.

Minato se juró que ésa sería la última vez que lo dejaba pasar.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Al día siguiente, Minato usó su mente inteligente para fraguar un plan. Dejó a Naruto a cargo del viejo hombre dueño del Ichiraku y convenció a Jiraiya-jiji de que llevara a su marido a un lugar de aguas termales. Cuando él llegó, pagó una gran cantidad de dinero al dueño para que le dejaran el lugar solo y le mandó una señal a su sensei. El croar de una rana. Jiraiya desapareció después de escucharlo.

Recostado contra el borde de unas de las rocas del onsen, Orochimaru sólo tuvo tiempo de jadear, antes de que un par de labios reclamaran los suyos y un dedo se colara por su entrada. Sus ojos conectaron con un par de azules que brillaban con lujuria pura.

-Minato, ¿Qué…? –jadeó, cuando pudo hablar.

-Un mes, Maru-chan. _Un mes_ –recalcó con vehemencia, antes de penetrar a su marido.

Gracias a la relajación que le traían las aguas calientes a su cuerpo, Orochimaru casi no sintió dolor. Lo único que pudo sentir fue la urgencia de su marido con cada embestida salvaje que recibía su culo. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora que su marido besaba y mordía su cuerpo con fervor y se lo cojía con un hambre desconocida, se daba cuenta de que él también había anhelado mucho este contacto.

Era como volver a la vida.

Con un grito de placer puro, se prendió del cuerpo tostado como una lapa, enredando sus piernas sobre las caderas de su marido y moviendo su cuerpo para ayudar a que las penetraciones sean más profundas.

Oh, sí. Había pasado _demasiado tiempo_.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	11. Recompensa

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Recompensa.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Cherry Moon_, que me sigue desde **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: Sería genial poder ver a Maru-chan todo celoso porque a pesar de pasar más tiempo con Naru éste parece preferir a su papi~**

-

Orochimaru frunció sus labios y fulminó a su marido con la mirada. Esta era la cuarta vez en la semana que cuando él estaba en un momento de madre-hijo con Naruto, cuando llegaba su marido, Naruto se escapaba de sus brazos e iba corriendo a abrazar a Minato.

Él nunca lo admitiría, pero por dentro esto le dolía y, sobre todo, lo hacía sentirse celoso. Algo que no debería sentir, porque después de todo, él pasaba mucho más tiempo con su hijo, mientras su esposo trabajaba. Pero no podía evitar sentir esa punzada en su corazón cada vez que los ojos de su hijo se iluminaban y como una risa encantada salía de su boca, en el momento Minato aparecía por el umbral de la casa.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana cuando Minato alzó en brazos a Naruto y comenzó a darlo vueltas por el aire. La risa angelical de su hijo eran dagas que se clavaban en su corazón. Naruto casi nunca reía de esa manera cuando jugaban juntos.

-Hey, ¿por qué esa cara?

-Nada –siseó Orochimaru, antes de levantarse e ir a preparar té.

Lo que él no sabía, por supuesto, era que cuando el Sannin no miraba, Naruto le exigía a su padre que le diera los dulces que le prometía traerle cada vez que llegaba a la casa.

-¿Y mis dulces? –preguntó el rubio, cuando vio por el rabillo de su ojo que su mami entraba a la cocina.

-Er… aquí los tengo.

Minato suspiró mientras su hijo se iba pitando para su habitación, para guardar la pequeña bolsa de caramelos que sabía que su mami le iba a quitar si se los encontraba.

_Esto no es bueno_, pensó, mientras iba en busca de su esposo. _¿Desde cuándo un padre tiene que recurrir a las recompensas para que su hijo le preste un poco de atención?_

Ninguno de los dos sabía que su hijo de cinco años era tan astuto.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	12. Decisión

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Decisión.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Drika_. Ella dijo: ¿Por qué no intentas un drabble con Naruto después de tentativa de secuestro? Los sentimientos de los dos y del chibi después de ese trauma y cómo Naruto promete hacerse fuerte para que su mamá no vuelva a llorar.**

-

Minato suspiró mientras que vio a su marido sentado, quieto, casi como una estatua, al costado de la cama donde descansaba su hijo. No podía culparlo por ver la cara de absoluto desamparo en el rostro de su esposo. Él nunca, ni en las duras batallas contra la Roca, había sentido tanto terror como en el momento en que entró a su casa y vio a los ANBU's que cuidaban a su hijo ensangrentados en el piso.

Él había entrado en pánico y shock; y si no hubiese sido por la rápido acción de Fugaku y los Uchiha, él no habría sabido qué hacer en una situación como esa.

Y si él había sentido eso, ni se quería imaginar qué pasó por la cabeza de su amor cuando Kakashi fue a informarle que Naruto no estaba en la casa y que sus cuidadores estaban muertos.

Él nunca había visto a Orochimaru tan… tranquilo. No, esa no era la palabra correcta, cuando su marido llegó a la casa, acompañado de su alumno, el Sannin estaba más pálido de lo normal y quieto, sus ojos no demostraban nada. Era como si él se habría convertido en una cáscara, como si su alma hubiera desaparecido cuando le dijeron que su hijo fue secuestrado.

Y, cuando finalmente Shisui e Itachi regresaron con Naruto, él nunca había visto a su marido _llorar_ tanto. Orochimaru lloró y gritó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo. Jiraiya, Tsunade y hasta el Sandaime tuvieron que interceder para que él soltara el cuerpo del rubito y permitiera que la mujer rubia comprobara su cuerpo en busca de alguna lesión.

En ese momento, para cualquiera que lo hubiese visto y tenía dudas acerca de su amor para su hijo, cambió de opinión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Hey –susurró, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amor-. ¿No deseas comer algo? ¿Bañarte? ¿O cambiarte de ropa?

-No –sacudió su cabeza-. No me iré de aquí hasta que despierte.

-Naru estuvo despierto toda la tarde, ¿recuerdas? –dijo en el mismo tono, acariciando ahora su cabeza-. Te aseguró una y otra vez que estaba bien.

-No puedo –murmuró, su voz cargada de emoción-. Sólo… necesito verlo. No me quites de aquí.

-No lo haré –murmuró el rubio.

Se arrodilló en el piso y abrazó a su esposo por la cintura. Sintió el cuerpo de Orochimaru estremecerse y su brazo comenzó a mojarse por pequeñas gotas que cayeron en él. Pero eligió no decir nada y en lugar abrazarlo más fuertemente.

En su cama, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerzas e intentó no escuchar los sollozos de su madre, pero le fue imposible.

_No te preocupes, mami_, pensó relajando su cuerpo, porque no quería que sus padres notaran que estaba despierto. _Desde ahora voy a hacer caso de todo lo que me dice Iruka-sensei en la Academia. Me voy a volver fuerte, __**voy a llegar**__ a ser Hokage, así nadie nunca se atreverá a alejarme de tu lado por la fuerza. _

_Si alguien vuelve a hacerte llorar por una razón como esta conocerán quién es Namikaze Naruto._

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	13. Amigo

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Amigo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, _que me sigue por FFnet. Ella pidió acerca del primer amigo de Naruto**

-

Orochimaru siempre fue cuidadoso de con quién juntaría a su hijo en el momento que él llegara a la edad de tener un amigo. Así que una vez que su hijo llegó a la edad de tres años, el Sannin hizo un exhaustivo trabajo de investigación para saber con quién le convenía dejar a su hijo para jugar.

Fue así que después de charlar con la cabeza de la casa, hoy Naruto venía para jugar con Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto había venido con una pequeña caja de juguetes y miró con aprensión como su mamá se iba, dejándolo solo con un niño que estaba acostado en el piso, pareciendo dormido. El rubio caminó un poco y el niño abrió sus ojos, pero no parecía muy interesado de que él esté allí. Esto era algo nuevo para Naruto, porque estaba acostumbrado a que toda la atención esté puesta sobre él cuando estaba en casa.

-Hoda, soy Naduto –saludó el rubio, sentándose en el piso, junto al niño.

-Shika –suspiró el muchacho.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Jugamos? –preguntó, volcando su cajita, para que todos sus muñecos cayeran al piso.

Shika volvió a suspirar y se encogió de hombros.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la actitud del otro niño, pero después su atención fue traída por sus juguetes, su mamá había puesto sus favoritos y otros tantos que no le gustaban. Estaba algo renuente a compartir y no quería que otro niño tocara sus preferidos, así que tomó el que menos le gustaba y se lo dio a Shika.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando Shika tomó el juguete sin una queja

-Ahoda sostenlo quieto, ¿sí? –murmuró Naruto-. Vamos a jugar a los ninjas, pedo yo tengo que ganar, ¿okay?

Shika volvió a encogerse de hombros y sostuvo el muñeco parado. Naruto se contuvo de chillar de felicidad. Si este niño seguía haciendo todo lo que él le decía, como ahora, esto de tener un "amigo", como lo había llamado su mami, iba a ser una cosa muy buena.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	14. Mascota

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Mascota.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _hime tenshi, _que me sigue por Amor Yaoi. Ella dijo que quería una pregunta indiscreta y agregó: "algo sugerente, que Orochimaru no pueda dar una respuesta ya que lo comprometería demasiado y que Naruto le insistiera y al final terminara gritando" **

-

Mucho a su disgusto, Tsunade otra vez lo había convencido que lo acompañara a un restaurante, donde se estarían reuniendo con Jiraiya, para tener una comida de "viejos amigos"; y al final sus dos compañeros terminarían bebidos y diciendo un sarta de tonterías. Aunque probablemente hoy se medirían, puesto que llevaba a Naruto consigo.

_Sólo resta esperar el milagro._

Cuando llegaron, no les sorprendió ver a Jiraiya ligándose descaradamente con el camarero que le dejaba un poco de sake en la mesa, pero se detuvo enseguida cuando sintió las miradas fulminantes de la rubia y el pelinegro en su persona.

Mucho a su sorpresa, casi al final de la comida, los dos bakas que tenía como compañeros se estaban comportando casi perfectamente. Pero era de esperarse que al final todo se estropeara, aunque él nunca se iba a imaginar que eso resultaría por culpa de su propio hijo.

-Mami, ¿tenemos un perrito en casa?

Orochimaru miró a su hijo extrañamente.

-No, hijo y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces por qué escuché la otra noche que papi gritaba: "¡Ponte de rodillas y levanta ese culo, perra!"?

Si Orochimaru hubiese podido, hubiese cavado un túnel en el piso y se hubiese escondido hasta que la ruborización roja como un tomate de su cara desapareciera, pero no podía, por obvias razones. Él no era tan inconsciente como para dejar a Naruto a cargo de Tsunade o Jiraiya mientras su vergüenza pasaba.

Y que sus amigos se estuvieran riendo como hienas no ayudaba.

-Habrá sido la tele, hijo –susurró, evitando la mirada curiosa de su niño.

-¡No era! –chilló-. Era la voz de papi, lo oí muy clarito.

-Basta, Naruto –siseó, cada vez más mortificado-. Te digo que es imposible que hayas escuchado tal cosa.

-¡No, no es! –gritó, enojándose-. ¡¡¡Y si tú no me lo dices, le voy a preguntar a papi!!!

Y su hijo salió del restaurante. Orochimaru se levantó enseguida para seguirlo, no antes de fulminar con la mirada a esos idiotas que decían ser sus amigos. Amigos que se reían tanto que no podían respirar.

La única satisfacción que tenía era que les dejaba la cuenta de su comida y la de Naruto a ellos.

_¡Maldición! ¡Todo esto es culpa de Minato! En buena hora acordé tener un acto sadomasoquista con él en casa._

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	15. Malintencionado

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Malintencionado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Seiketo Nayset, _que me sigue por Amor Yaoi. Ella dijo: Si mami es tan sobreprotectora... ¿Qué locuras pensaría al dejar a cargo su hijo por todo un día a alguien de la aldea?  
¡Y encontrarse con todo lo contrario!**

-

Normalmente, Umino Iruka sería el único muchacho al cual Orochimaru le confiaría el cuidado de Naruto, mientras él tenía que hacer una diligencia para su marido. Sin embargo, desde que el mocoso había establecido una relación un tanto dudosa con el ninja de la Lluvia llamado Nagato (que encima era un actual alumno de Jiraiya), el Sannin ya no pensaba lo mismo.

Pero Minato le había pedido que haga esta misión y con tan poco tiempo, no podía buscar a alguien más.

-Estaré aquí en la noche –siseó el Sannin, mirando a Iruka directamente a los ojos-. Cuida de mi hijo… y ya sabes, si algo le ocurre… lo pagarás.

Iruka sonrió un tanto nervioso y tragó saliva.

El día pasó agónicamente para Orochimaru. Los escenarios más terroríficos se crearon en su mente. Como un posible secuestro, con Iruka siendo engañado por ese novio suyo, o tal vez un asesinato, porque el mocoso era envidioso de la felicidad que se vivía en la casa Namikaze (Orochimaru sabía que Nagato era un huérfano), o hasta que el chico profanara el cuerpo de su hermoso bebé.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada de su casa, toda la tensión que sintió durante el día, pareció abandonarlo un poco, pero no iba a pasar del todo hasta que no viera a su bebé sano y salvo.

-_¡¡¡Nagato, no!!!_

El grito horrorizado del niñero de su hijo le heló la sangre. Y el siguiente chillido de Naruto casi lo hizo tener un paro cardíaco.

_¡Tenía razón!_

Antes de que ese pensamiento cruzara por su mente, sus pies ya se estaban moviendo, un segundo después, sus manos habrían precipitadamente la puerta de su casa, sólo para ver algo que no se esperaba.

Su bebé de dos años volaba por los aires, antes de que la gravedad hiciera efecto y cayera… hacia los seguros brazos del pelinegro que sonreía a la par de su hijo, que mas bien chillaba de alegría, al ser despedido en el aire, tal y como su padre lo hacía con él.

-¡Nagato, no hagas eso! ¡Naruto acaba de comer! –regañó Iruka, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la felicidad en dos personas que amaba tanto.

-¡Ota vez, Na-nii-chan! –chilló Naruto.

Incómodo y sintiéndose levemente culpable por pensar lo peor, Orochimaru cerró la puerta, para que nadie notara su entrada precipitada. Luego hizo el suficiente ruido para que los inquilinos dentro de su casa escucharan su "verdadera" llegada.

Él no notó, por supuesto, la mueca divertida en la cara de Nagato.

_Así que Jiraiya-sensei tenía razón. Orochimaru-sama puede ser muy paranoico cuando se trata de su hijo._

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	16. El camino del ninja

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**El camino del ninja.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Odium Amoris, _que me sigue por **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: Una crisis de ambos padres al ver que su hijo está entrando ya a la etapa de querer ser ninja y seguido con la perorata que Naruto ha tenido siempre desde que era pequeño "el camino ninja".**

-

-¿Papi? –Minato bajó su mirada, para ver los ojos anhelantes de su hijo-. ¿Me dejas usar tu protector de la frente, por favor?

-¿Esto? –Señaló el objeto y ante el asentimiento frenético de su hijo, hizo muecas-. Tendrás el tuyo propio, cuando te conviertas en un ninja.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero ni siquiera voy a la Academia! ¡Shika y los demás empezaron el año pasado!

Minato angostó sus ojos y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-Entonces creo que debemos remediar eso, nunca vas a ser un buen ninja si no vas a la Academia a que te enseñen cosas básicas que mamá pasa por alto.

-Él está aprendiendo perfectamente bien de mí –siseó una voz a sus espaldas.

El Yondaime suspiró y giró para mirar a su marido.

-¿No hablamos ya de la sociabilización? –suspiró cansado-. Naruto _necesita_ ir a la Academia. Si no recuerdas, cuando se convierten den Genin, los colocan en grupos de tres, ¿cómo va a conocer a su grupo si el aprende en casa?

-Él ya tiene amigos, tú podrías ponerlo con ellos y…

-No voy a darle privilegios a Naruto sólo porque es el hijo del Hokage, Orochimaru –cortó enseguida-. Él debe aprender como el resto de los demás. _Sus profesores_ tendrán que juzgar con quién podría agruparse mejor.

Orochimaru angostó sus ojos y fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.

En medio de la ida y vuelta de las palabras, ninguno de los dos notó como Naruto mirada de un lado a otro, cada vez que uno hablaba. No vieron como su discusión comenzó a mortificarlo, ni la resolución que creció en sus ojos.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la Academia, mami! –gritó, cuando vio que el Sannin estaba a punto de hablar-. ¡Quiero aprender con los otros niños! ¡No quiero privilegios! –sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha-. ¡Me voy a convertir en el mejor ninja de Konoha sin ayuda, siguiendo las mismas enseñanzas que el resto! ¡Seré el mejor, dattebayo!

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	17. Confundido

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Confundido.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Este me lo han pedido muchas, así que se dedica a todas aquellas que querían leer esta idea**

-

Orochimaru gimió cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura por detrás, mientras preparaba el desayuno, y como una mano se colaba desvergonzadamente entre sus trajes.

-Mi-Minato, Naruto puede despertarse –susurró, pero el meneo de sus caderas, rozando la evidente erección de su marido, no decía que estaba muy en contra de la idea.

-Son las nueve y es domingo, sabes que Naruto-chan no se levanta hasta las once.

El Sannin no le dio más pensamiento a su hijo, se dio vuelta y saltó sobre su marido, rodeando la cintura de éste con sus largas y pálidas piernas, a medida que sus bocas se encontraban en un beso feroz.

El rubio gruñó y apoyó el cuerpo de su esposo un momento sobre la mesada de la cocina, apagó el fuego de la cocina con una mano y con la otra comenzó a desprender sus pantalones. Tenía en verdad una destreza para esto, haciéndole preguntarse a una cuántas veces lo habían hecho en la cocina.

Tanteando un poco al lado de la espátula de madera, Minato alcanzó la pequeña jarra de aceite de cocina que usaban para poner en la mesa y la volcó, no importándole que ensuciara la mesada, untó sus dedos con ese líquido y luego lo llevó a su pene, para lubricarlo.

En el momento que Orochimaru dejó sus labios para tomar una respiración necesaria, el Hokage aprovechó para penetrarlo, sin preparación, puesto que ellos casi no lo necesitaban. Llevaban casados siete años después de todo y mucho más de novios. El cuerpo del Sannin estaba perfectamente preparado para recibirlo en estos casos, cuando la pasión les nublaba el juicio.

El rubio embistió con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en ese agujero apretado y comenzó a moverse posteriormente, sin darle tiempo a su marido para ajustarse a la carne intrusa. A Orochimaru no le importó, sólo se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a los hombros amplios de su amor y gimió el nombre del Yondaime, como si tratara de la peor de las putas.

Con tanta pasión usada para el acto, no tardaron en venirse con un grito de placer.

-¿Por qué dañas a mami?

Ambos congelaron al escuchar la pequeña voz curiosa y luego giraron para ver a su hijo parado muy cerca de ellos, con su peluche de zorro en un brazo y con una galletita de chocolate en la otra. La cual estaba comiendo.

Minato se separó con tanta rapidez de su esposo que éste cayó de culo al piso, aumentando su dolor, mientras que el Yondaime se apresuraba a guardar su miembro totalmente flácido.

-Naruto –susurró aterrado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

El rubito miró a su mami con interés.

-Esta es mi tercer galletita –respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa-. ¿Y por qué papi te lastimaba?

-Bien, hijo, nosotros… -miró a su marido en busca de ayuda.

Sin embargo, el Yondaime de Konoha carraspeó y murmuró que tenía unos papeles que firmar en la oficina, así que se retiró precipitadamente. Sabía que cuando volviera a la noche iba a lamentar esta salida cobarde.

_Creo que esta noche dormiré en el sillón._

**Continuará…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	18. Explicación

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Explicación.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Este me lo han pedido muchas, así que se dedica a todas aquellas que querían leer esta idea**

-

Orochimaru fulminó la puerta de la cocina con la mirada y se levantó lentamente, trayendo sus trajes hacia adelante, para que su hijo no viera su desnudez. Un rubor culpable se apoderó de sus mejillas, cuando sintió que el semen de su marido se escapaba de su agujero, para caer por el interior de sus muslos.

_Ese idiota me las va a pagar._

-Mami~ -Se quejó el chibi-. ¿Qué hacías con papá? Parecías dolido, pero tu cara decía otra cosa. ¿Te lastimaba o no?

Otro rubor tiñó la piel generalmente pálida del Sannin, y remetió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, sintiéndose nervioso.

-No, papá y yo estábamos… -Mordió su labio inferior- demostrándonos cariño, bebé.

-¿Cariño? –preguntó dudoso, dándole un vistazo sospechoso-. ¿Entonces por qué gemías?

-Yo –tragó saliva- no gemía porque sentía dolor, lo hacía porque me sentía bien –murmuró mortificado. _¡Oh, Kami! ¡Voy a matar a Minato!_

-Oh. –Su hijo le dio una mordida a su galletita-. ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo con Shika, entonces?

-¡No! –chilló.

-¡No entiendo! –Se quejó el niño, de nuevo-. Si se siente bien que te sientes arriba de papi de esa forma, ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga con Shika? ¡Él es perezoso, le va a gustar estar encima de mí!

Orochimaru tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse, después miró a su hijo directo a los ojos.

-Lo entenderás cuando seas un adulto.

Mucho a su consternación, tuvo que usar la frase popular de los padres para salir de este tipo de situaciones embarazosas.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	19. Complejo de Edipo

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Complejo de Edipo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Ayame Hyuuga, _que me sigue por **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: me encantaría ver a Naru en su primera fase de "amor" infantil, ya sabes, eso de los pequeños, mi novi y eso... y la reacción de los padres....**

-

Minato y Orochimaru fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron entrar a su pequeño hijo de la mano con Uchiha Itachi, de toda la gente. Ambos estaban haciendo algo de trabajo en casa, ya que hoy era domingo y su hijo había salido a jugar con algunos niños de la Aldea, pero bajo el cuidado de cinco ANBU's. Si no, Orochimaru no lo habría dejado salir.

-Hola, Itachi-kun –saludó Minato y enarcó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación.

El muchacho suspiró y se encogió de hombros, una mirada de hastío que pasaba por su cara hermosa.

-¿Por qué traes a Itachi-san a casa, Naru-chan? –preguntó el Sannin.

-¡Porque él es _mi novio_! –chilló con efusión su hijo de cuatro años.

El pincel con el que Orochimaru estaba escribiendo cayó en la mesa, haciendo una mancha en sus impecables Kanjis en la hoja, mientras su marido se largaba a reír. Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque Orochimaru le dio un duro codazo en las costillas, que lo hizo estrangular.

-¿Tu novio? –pidió el Sannin-. ¿Cómo es eso, bebé?

Naruto le sonrió a Itachi y después a su mamá.

-Le pedí que sea mi novio porque él se parece a mamá… ¡y yo quiero un novio igualito que tú, mami!

Orochimaru e Itachi palidecieron, mientras Minato tuvo que taparse la boca para no volverse a reír.

-Yo no me parezco en nada a este _niño_ –siseó el Sannin con desdén.

-¡Sí te pareces! –chilló Naruto, estampando un pie en el piso, como el niño malcriado que era-. Los dos tienen pelo negro largo, son pálidos y muy buenos ninjas. ¡Y sobre todo…! ¡Él tiene muchisisímos más años que mí, igual que tú con papá!

La cara de Orochimaru enrojeció por la cólera. ¿Su lindo bebé insinuaba que él era viejo?

Minato tuvo que salir de la oficina donde estaban en la casa, para poder reírse sin que su vida corra peligro. Hasta Itachi tenía una semi-sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y por eso le dije que estaba enamorado de él y que quería que sea mi novio –terminó su hijo, con un cabeceo decidido, apretando la mano de su "novio".

-Veo –siseó el Sannin, antes de mandarle una mirada helada al Uchiha.

Itachi suspiró. Casi podía leer en esos ojos amarillos un: "Estás muerto" o "Vas a pagar por esto".

_Sabía que no era buena idea dejar que Naruto creyera que soy su novio, sólo porque es hijo del Yondaime._

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	20. Ichiraku?

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¿Ichiraku?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Jhanasa_. Ella dijo: la primera cita de Minato con Orochimaru después de que este se alivio, dejando a Naruto el cuidado de Kakashi.**

-

Minato tuvo que desprender las manos de su esposo del borde de la cuna de madera donde dormía su bebé de una semana, porque ya lo había llamado varias veces y Orochimaru no le hizo caso.

-Vamos, me lo prometiste –susurró a su oído.

El Sannin suspiró, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, todo el cuerpo de la nueva madre tensó al ver que Kakashi, la supuesta niñera de su hijo, estaba leyendo unos de esos horribles libros que escribía su ex compañero de equipo. Dejando salir un silbido irritado (que sonó igual al de una serpiente enojada), Orochimaru caminó hacia el Hatake y le arrancó el libro de las manos.

El adolescente quiso protestar, pero al ver la cara asesina del esposo de su sensei, decidió mantener la boca sabiamente cerrada.

-Mantendrás esta basura alejada de mi hijo, ¿me entiendes? –siseó, agitando el libro en su nariz para darle énfasis.

Kakashi asintió y vio que su sensei le daba una mirada de disculpa.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Minato, agrazando a su esposo por la cintura-. Regresamos en dos o tres horas, Kakashi.

-… hai –asintió perezoso.

Todavía angustiado, el pelinegro se dejó guiar fuera de la casa. Por el camino, muchas de las personas que caminaban por las calles de Konoha les sonrieron y les dieron sus buenos deseos por la llegada de su bebé. Ellos aceptaron todas con sonrisas cortezas.

Cuando se detuvieron, Orochimaru enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me fastidiaste tanto para que tengamos una cita, después que apenas me recuperé de dar a luz a _tu hijo_, para traerme a _Ichiraku_? –masculló.

Minato rió nerviosamente, rascando su cabeza.

-¿Deseas ir a otro lado? –pidió torpe.

Orochimaru suspiró, rodó sus ojos y tomó la mano de su marido.

-Bien, vamos. Creo que puedo comer ramen esta noche.

Comieron su ramen, hablaron y se acariciaron. En los ojos de ambos se podía ver ese brillo que cada nuevo padre tenía. Mezcla de orgullo, temor y felicidad que venía acompañado con al fin poder ver al pequeño ser que ambos crearon, después de nueve meses.

Sabían que tenían un camino difícil por delante, siendo uno un Hokage y el otro un Sannin reconocido, criar a un niño en una aldea repleta de ninjas era todo un desafío, pero estaban preparados para ello. O eso pensaban.

-A pesar de que fuimos a Ichiraku, un lugar que es como una segunda casa para ti, la pasé muy bien esta noche.

Minato sonrió y atrajo la cabeza de su marido, para darle un beso en la tapa, mientras caminaban rumbo al parque. Iban a mirar un rato las estrellas, antes de volver a casa.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez te llevo a unos al restaurante de Chouza.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

-No importa la verdad, si estás conmigo, no importo de comer ramen.

-Awww~ esa es la cosa más dulce que me has dicho desde que somos pareja.

-Baka.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	21. Amor de padre

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Amor de padre.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _yuki kunimitsu _que me sigue por **Amor Yaoi**. Ella dijo: De pequeña mis tontos y amados papis me enfrentaba a la pregunta de a quien quería mas... y como yo estaba chiquita nunca sabía que contestar y ellos se hacían los ofendidos hasta que me ponía a llorar, sería divertido ver Minato y Orochimaru meter al lindo de Naru en esa horrible sesión de preguntas.**

-

Minato terminó de esperar los tres minutos para el ramen instantáneo y después se dio la vuelta, colocando el tazón de plástico frente a su hijo de cuatro años.

-Y aquí está el ramen para mi lindo hijo –sonrió-. Tú amas a papi Minato, ¿cierto?

Naruto le sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió, antes de comenzar a comer los fideos. Orochimaru angostó sus ojos y dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo en la mesa, haciendo bastante ruido para que su marido lo notara.

-No puedes extorsionar a nuestro niño con ramen para que diga que te ama, Minato –siseó.

Su esposo le dio una mirada inocente.

-No lo extorsiono –Se dio vuelta para mirar a Naruto. -¿Tú me amas más sin importar que te de ramen, cierto bebé?

-¡Hai!

-No –dijo el Sannin, rotundo-. Él me ama mas a _mí_, porque soy yo quien está todo el día con él, lo baña, lo mima, le cocina comidas _nutritivas_. ¿Verdad, hijo?

El niño de ojos azules pestañeó varias veces y asintió inseguro.

-Ahora eres tú quien lo extorsiona –Minato frunció el ceño y se giró para mirar al niño-. Naruto me quiere más a mí –Acarició la mejilla delicada-. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto –murmuró, aún más inseguro.

-Naruto no le mientas a su padre –dijo Orochimaru, acercándose para estar frente a la sillita alta para niños de su hijo-. Tú me amas más a mí, no hace falta que lo ocultes para hacerlo sentir bien.

El niño los miró a los dos, no sabiendo qué decir.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, no uses psicología en nuestro bebé, Maru-chan. Eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –siseó, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Y Naruto me ama más a mí, dilo bebé.

-No, él me ama más a mí. ¿Verdad, mi futuro Hokage?

-No seas iluso, él me ama _mucho_ más. ¿Cierto bebé?

-Tú eres el que se hace ilusiones, el me ama _muchisisímo_ más. Dilo, Naru-chan.

-No pongas palabras en su boca, al que quiere más es a mí. Confiésalo, Naruto.

Marido y esposo se fulminaron con la mirada, antes de girar para mirar al niño. Naruto tenía los ojos como platos y su labio inferior temblaba. Como el niño no decía nada, los dos volvieron a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez en el niño.

-_Dilo_, Naruto –exigió Orochimaru.

-Sí, di a quién amas más.

Pero en vez de decir algo, Naruto chilló, arrojando su ramen al piso, antes de ponerse a llorar.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –gritó Minato.

-¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú el que empezaste!

Afuera, los ANBU's que cuidaban de la casa del Hokage, sacudieron sus cabezas.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	22. Bebé de juguete

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Bebé de juguete.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _chibiichigo _que me sigue por **Amor Yaoi**. Ella dijo: ayer vi por televisión uno de esos bebés de juguete que usan los padres para entrenarse mientras van a terapias psicoprofilácticas. Sería perfecto -y atinado- que Minato se cargara una de esos chunches.**

-

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –se quejó Minato, revolviendo su cabello rubio con una mano.

-No sé, verdaderamente –murmuró Orochimaru, mirando con hastío el bebé de plástico en sus brazos-. Pero Tsunade insiste en que necesitamos _entrenamiento_ antes de que nuestro bebé llegue.

El Hokage resopló con desdén.

-Uno no aprende a ser padre con un muñeco.

-Pero vamos a hacerlo –amonestó el Sannin, mirando a su marido con el ceño fruncido-. Es cierto que no aprenderemos a ser padres con esto, pero es un buen entrenamiento. _Sé_ que no sabes cambiar un pañal, y esta cosa va a servirte al menos para practicar eso.

Dos días después de su cita con Tsunade, Minato miraba con expresión curiosa al bebé de juguete que en estos momentos se acostaba en su cama. La cosa extraña había estado llorando escandalosamente, hasta que su amor lo había calmado dándole una botella de un líquido muy extraño, que él no se animó a preguntar qué era.

El llanto le había dado piel de gallina y esperaba con todo su corazón que su verdadero hijo no chillara de esa manera.

El bebé comenzó a revolverse en la cama y Minato lo tomó en sus brazos, ya con el juguete en ellos, se acercó a la ventana, al sentir un chakra familiar.

-Yo, sensei –saludó Kakashi, con una onda perezosa-. Lindo bebé –sus ojos se curvaron.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea –suspiró-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi padre ya encontró el pergamino que usted le pidió –dijo el chico, sacando un pergamino de la bolsa atada a su pierna-. ¿Se lo dejo adentro?

-Na, lánzamelo.

Pero sus sentidos de ninja le fallaron y el pergamino chocó contra sus dedos, así que en un movimiento rápido, para que no caiga al piso (Sólo Kami sabía qué le haría Sakumo si su valioso pergamino se arruinaba), Minato usó su otra mano para agarrar el pergamino.

En vez de que caiga el pergamino… cayó el bebé de juguete.

Ambos hombres congelaron y despacio, muy lentamente, giraron para mirar hacia las espaldas del Hokage. En el baño, el ruido de la ducha todavía estaba prendido, así que suspiraron con alivio.

-Alcánzamelo, rápido –siseó el Hokage.

Su alumno así lo hizo y después se fue pitando para su casa. En el hogar de su querido sensei iba a arder Troya, porque el bebé no miraba estar demasiado bien.

Cuando Orochimaru salió del baño, Minato todavía luchaba por arreglar la cabeza torcida del juguete.

-Amor, ¿Qué…?

Namikaze saltó, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza del bebé rodaba hacia el piso. Como para hacerlo aún peor, la cabeza fue a parar a los pies del Sannin.

-Mataste a nuestro hijo –susurró.

-¡No seas exagerado, es tan sólo un juguete!

Esa noche, el Hokage y el _bebé de juguete_ durmieron en el sillón.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	23. Vacuna

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Vacuna.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por __Kawaikunoichi_ _que me sigue por **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: Naru chibi "de lo más light" (o sea muy relajado) recibiendo una vacuna (hasta lamía una paleta y todo) y una Mami Orochi histérico, comportándose como se supone que normalmente se comportaría el niño. Ah y pues Minato consolando a su esposito, no podía faltar.**

-

-No estoy seguro de esto, Minato –murmuró Orochimaru, agarrando fuerte la mano de su hijo, mientras éste caminaba a su lado, lamiendo una paleta de caramelo.

Su esposo le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Te preocupas tanto por el bienestar y salud de nuestro hijo y no quieres que le den sus vacunas?

-Pero las vacunas _duelen_, Minato. Podríamos traumarlo de por vida.

El rubio resopló y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, dejando pasar a su esposo primero. _¿Quién es el niño aquí?_

-Bien, pero si allí está el niño más hermoso de Konoha –saludó la Sannin, levantando a Naruto por las axilas, para sentarlo en la mesa-. ¿Listo para tus vacunas?

-Tsunade –la voz de Orochimaru salió un tanto estrangulada-. Ten cuidado, que no te vea, no queremos traumatizarlo.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y miró a Minato. El Hokage se encogió de hombros.

-Me aseguraré de ello.

Cuando la médica sacó la jeringa, Orochimaru palideció y comenzó a temblar, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Minato suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco y luego pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su marido, para atraer la cabeza a su hombro, así no tendría que ver. Sólo tres segundos pasaron, hasta que Minato y Tsunade anunciaron al unísono un:

-Ya está.

El pelinegro tensó y levantó su cabeza, para mirar a su hijo. Naruto miraba a su padre con curiosidad, lamiendo su paleta de caramelo.

-¿Qué pata, mami? –murmuró confundido.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	24. Perdido

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Perdido.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _zafiro _que me sigue por **Amor Yaoi**. Ella dijo: Se me ocurrió que "mami" necesita descansar y "papi" lo lleve a un parque o tienda donde por distraído y lo pierda, el bebé de lo más tranquilo.**

-

Minato pestañeó y después enarcó una ceja, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Llévatelo, al trabajo, al parque, a donde sea –Le dejó al niño de dos años en sus brazos-. _Necesito_ descansar.

-Pues los milagros sí existen, ¿eh, Naruto? –Miró a su hijo. –Parece que al fin mamá se hartó de ti y puedo tenerte para mí.

-¿Disculpa? No me harté de mi hijo y es sólo por unas horas –masculló el Sannin, ofendido.

-Sí, sí –Besó su cabeza. –Nos vemos dentro de unas horas, que duermas bien~

Minato decidió que el parque era el mejor lugar. Él sabía que su marido casi no sacaba a Naruto por temor a que cualquier cosa le pudiera pasar, así que aprovechando este momento, él decidió darle a su hijo algo de sol y aire libre. Pero sólo estarían allí una hora, porque después tendrían que ir al trabajo en la Torre.

Entonces, el rubio dejó al niño en la arena y le dijo no moverse lejos de allí, y él fue a sentarse en el banco que madera que estaba sólo a unos veinte pasos. Lo que Minato no calculó es que él también estaba un poco cansado, y la suma de la tranquilidad del parque (había pocos niños) la brisa suave de otoño, el sol brillante, y su cansancio por una noche ardua de pasión, lo hicieron dormirse.

El grito lejano de un niño lo hizo abrir los ojos precipitadamente, sólo para aterrarse al segundo siguiente, viendo que su niño ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado media horas antes.

Usando su velocidad estupenda, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a su hijo por todos lados, llamando su nombre.

-¡Oh, Kami! ¡Mi marido va a matarme! –chilló, después de diez minutos de buscar-. ¡No, yo voy a matarme!

Los gritos aterrados hicieron que la atención de Naruto fuera atraída.

-¿Papi?

El rubio mayor congeló y miró al lugar de donde había provenido.

Su hijo estaba en el banco que él acababa de desocupar. Se frotaba los ojos con los puños, despertando recién, aparentemente.

-Er –farfulló desconcertado el rubio.

En ese momento pensó que su hijo había estado sentado al lado suyo, también dormido y él no se había dado cuenta cuando despertó.

Escuchó una risita al costado y fulminó al ANBU que estaba parado en un árbol.

-No es divertido, Genma –gruñó-. Habrías podido decírmelo antes.

-Soy Tori-san ahora, Hokage-sama y sí, fue muy divertido.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	25. Primer día

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Primer día.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Este me lo pidieron mucho, así que va dedicado a todas/os**

-

Naruto miró con aprensión las puertas grandes que se paraban frente a él como un monstruo que amenazaba comerlo. Con una mano apretó la manija de su mochila en forma del cuerpo de un zorrito, que su padrino Jiraiya le había regalado (que Orochimaru odiaba, pero su hijo amaba) y la otra la mano que su madre sostenía.

-No tienes que entrar, hijo, y lo sabes –murmuró el Sannin, al ver el temor de su niño-. Mamá te puede enseñar en casa cómo ser un ninja.

-¿Un ninja que será Hokage?

-Sí, cielo. Yo hubiese sido Hokage si Sarutobi no consideraba que el tonto de tu padre era más joven y "amistoso" –bufó con desdén.

-Ey, estoy aquí, ¿eh? –se quejó el rubio mayor, dándole una mirada enojada a su hijo y esposo-. Y ustedes no van a salirse de esta. Naruto dijo que quería venir a la Academia y aquí estamos. Ya está empezando una semana más tarde que los otros, así que no hay más vueltas que darle al asunto.

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló y volvió a mirar con temor las puertas.

-¿Naruto?

El rubio giró y vio que Uchiha Sasuke llegaba de la mano con su papá Fugaku. En cuanto se vieron, rayos de mal humor y odio salieron de los ojos del Uchiha mayor y Minato. Había muchas razones por las cuales ellos se odiaban, pero la más destacable fue esa vez que el Uchiha dejó deslizarse de su lengua borracha un comentario elogioso sobre las caderas de Orochimaru. De más está decir, Minato lo puso en su lista negra.

-Sasuke –murmuró Naruto todavía aprensivo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sasuke ladeó su cabeza. -¿No entras?

-Ah, ya viniste, 'Ruto.

Naruto se giró sonriente, pero después frunció el ceño. Su amigo Shikamaru había llegado con el niño ese, _Chouji_. Naruto estaba levemente celoso de Chouji, porque él vivía más cerca de la casa de Shika y podía ir a jugar con él todos los días, pero a Naruto, su mami no lo dejaba ir todos los días a la casa del Nara.

-Hola, Shika.

Shikamaru le dio una onda perezosa y Chouji lo saludó, invitándole sus papitas. Era por eso que Naruto podía perdonar a Chouji de robar la atención de Shika, porque él siempre le convidaba sus papas fritas.

-Bien, tus amigos ya están aquí, Naruto –Minato se agachó al lado de su hijo, dándole una sonrisa alentadora. -¿No deseas ir adentro con ellos?

Naruto asintió, pero después mordió su labio inferior y miró a su madre. Orochimaru tensó por unos segundos, sus emociones sobreprotectoras que guerreaban con su deber como padre de dejar ir a su bebé.

Finalmente, suspiró.

-Estaré aquí a la hora de la salida, hijo. Anda, ve… entra.

El rubito le dio una sonrisa radiante, antes de tomar la mano de Shika entre las suyas y estirar la otra para pasársela a Sasuke. Así, con energía renovada, fue Naruto el que terminó arrastrando a los otros dos niños adentro, seguidos de Chouji, que tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

Orochimaru miró a su hijo entrar, notando apenas el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros.

-Esto no significa que no lo vas a ver nunca más, sabes eso, ¿cierto?

El Sannin le dio una sonrisa tentativa.

-Lo sé, Minato. Pero es tan difícil. Ahora es la Academia, luego serán sus misiones, no deseo verlo crecer.

-Pero esa es la ley de la vida –susurró, arrastrándolo rumbo a la Torre del Hokage.

-Lo sé –murmuró, dándole un último vistazo a la Academia.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	26. Hermano

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Hermano.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _yokko okotte666, _pero en realidad, muchas/os me lo han pedido. Ella dijo: Cómo reaccionarían Minato y Orochi si Naru les pide un hermanito.**

-

Naruto miró con sus ojos azules grandes a Sasuke e Itachi. Su ceño estaba fruncido, mientras los observaba. Mientras esperaba que su mamá lo viniera a buscar en la Academia, él podía ver cómo Itachi cargaba a Sasuke en su espalda, mientras el más pequeño charlaba sin fin, y su hermano mayor lo escuchaba con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

-Mmmhhh. –Mordió su labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Naruto, hijo?

Pestañeó varias veces y giró su cabeza, viendo que su madre estaba parado justo al lado de él.

-¡Mami! –hizo muecas y se apresuró a sostenerle una mano.

Orochimaru le devolvió la sonrisa y con su hijo asegurado en una de sus manos, emprendieron el corto camino hacia la Torre del Hokage, hoy iban a quedarse con papá Minato, hasta que sea la hora de volver a casa. El camino fue silencioso, algo muy raro, teniendo en cuenta lo parlanchín que era Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el Sannin saludó con un cabeceo a la secretaria, antes de pasar a ver a su marido. Al verlos entrar, Minato sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso en la boca a su esposo y revolver el cabello de su hijo. Después, cada uno tomó su posición, el rubio volvió a la suya, Orochimaru se sentó frente al escritorio de su marido y Naruto junto a la ventana, en el piso, donde se ponía a hacer sus tareas del día que le dejó su sensei.

Inevitablemente, su actitud pensativa y callada llamó la atención de su padre. Enarcó una ceja, mirando a su amor.

-Está así desde que salió de la Academia –confesó Orochimaru, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo, hijo? –inquirió el Yondaime.

Naruto pestañeó mirando a su papá y luego a su mamá.

-Yo… -frunció el ceño-. Yo creo que quiero un hermanito.

Minato se atragantó con su propia saliva, mientras Orochimaru palidecía más de lo que ya era, si es que eso era posible.

-Y po-por –carraspeó-. ¿Por qué dices que quieres eso, bebé? –preguntó el rubio.

-¡Porque yo quiero tener a alguien a quien llevar en mi espalda! –exclamó con convicción-. ¡Y que me diga aniki! ¡Y enseñarle como usar un kunai!

Los ojos azules de Minato miraron alarmado a su marido. Luego de lo que pareció horas, Orochimaru pudo recuperarse y fue a sentarse junto a su hijo.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible ahora, hijo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque darte un hermanito necesita mucho planeamiento por parte de papá y mía –sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes-. Además tú estás chiquito, y creo que deseo ocuparme más de tu educación y crianza, hasta que decida traer otro bebé al mundo.

-Pero yo quiero _ahora_.

-Ahora no se puede, bebé –intercedió el Hokage.

Naruto hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda a sus dos padres. _Esto no se va a quedar así._ Pensó obstinado. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Namikaze Naruto, nadie se lo sacaba.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	27. Polluelos

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Polluelos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _chelki naru, _que me sigue por **Amor Yaoi**. Ella dijo: cómo reaccionaría si en un viaje de vacaciones con la familia Uchiha, Naru y Sasuke se "perdieran" (son bebés así que nada de Yaoi) pero que en realidad estuvieran escondidos viendo algo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Orochimaru siendo tan sobreprotector?**

-

-Dime otra vez por qué tenemos que hacer esto –se quejó Minato, mientras era arrastrado por su esposo.

-Es el viaje anual que los Uchiha hacen a lo profundo del bosque que está en la frontera con Suna, para acampar. Siempre nos invitan y decimos que no, pero este año no podemos negarnos. Ya no tenemos la excusa de que nuestro hijo es muy pequeño.

-Pero ese viaje es estúpido.

-Acampar en el medio de la nada por tres días es su forma de des-estresarse, Minato y Kami-sama sabe que ambos lo necesitamos.

Aquello puso fin a la discusión del rubio y continuaron con su viaje. Tres horas más tarde, llegaron a la ubicación que los Uchiha siempre usaban. Naruto había viajado a las espaldas de Uchiha Shisui, quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente a traerlo. Shisui viajó al lado de su primo Itachi, quien traía a Sasuke en sus espaldas y ambos niños se la habían pasado charlando animadamente todo el camino.

Cuando los más jóvenes comenzaron a montar las tiendas de acampar, Orochimaru arrinconó a Uchiha Obito cerca de un árbol.

-Mi esposo y yo vamos a explorar un poco y tú cuidarás de mi hijo, no le quitarás un ojo de encima, si no quieres que haya consecuencias graves para ti –amenazó/ordenó el Sannin.

-C-c-claro, Orochimaru-sama –tartamudeó el joven.

Pero, a pesar de la amenaza, eventualmente, Obito se distrajo cuando vio una flor que sería perfecta para su querida Rin-chan.

Una hora pasó hasta que la madre buscó a su hijo y cuando no lo encontró por ningún lado, Obito chilló y se escondió detrás de su sensei, esquivando el kunai que Orochimaru tenía en la mano.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que están cerca –intentó tranquilizar Fugaku-. Sasuke está con él, así que no deben haber ido muy lejos.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta para fulminarlo con la mirada, la mano que tenía el kunai todavía temblaba, queriendo enterrarse en algo.

-¡Los encontré!

El Sannin tiró el kunai (mucho al alivio de todos) y corrió hacia donde la voz había venido. Casi le dio un ataque, cuando el Uchiha que los encontró señaló un árbol demasiado alto para su frágil corazón. Allí arriba, _muy alto,_ podía ver algo rubio y negro que se meneaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, convocó una serpiente y subió.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –siseó-. ¿_Cómo_ subieron?

-¡Mami! –Su hijo fue el primero en notarlo. -¡Mira! ¡Encontramos un nido de pajaritos! ¡Son chiquitos y no tienen pelo!

-Sólo estábamos mirando –susurró Sasuke, el único de los dos que pareció notar la cara de enojo del Sannin.

Pero no tuvo que haberse preocupado mucho, porque la voz del hijo del Sannin era demasiada placentera, así que él no tuvo corazón para regañarlo.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	28. Hokage chibi

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Hokage-chibi.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Mariposa-Onne-sama, _que me sigue por **FanFiction**. Ella dijo: He visto muchas veces que los niños juegan a ser adultos poniéndose las ropas de sus padres y me pareció tierna la idea de ver a Naruto con la capa de Hokage.**

-

Hoy era unos de esos pocos y raros días en que Orochimaru dejaba a Naruto a cargo de su padre, mientras él se iba a hacer algunos trámites en la misma aldea que necesitaban de su supervisión. En este día en particular, el Sannin había ido al hospital para charlar sobre un **Jutsu** contra el envejecimiento que tanto él como Tsunade estaban empeñados en crear.

Así que, siendo Minato el ninja trabajador que era, tuvo que llevar a su hijo a la oficina. Naruto tenía tres años y medio, y era tan hiperactivo como todo niño de su edad, pero parecía que toda su energía se quedaba afuera, una vez que se cerraba la puerta de su oficina. Parecía saber que su padre necesitaba relativo silencio para poder concentrarse en los importantes documentos que manejaban la aldea.

Pero (siempre hay uno), dejando de lado un papel que estaba leyendo, el rubio mayor notó que su hijo estaba demasiado silencioso esa mañana, así que se levantó para ver qué hacía Naruto.

Su hijo no estaba enfrente suyo, donde lo había dejado antes, pero no se alarmó, porque podía escucharlo hablar frente a la oficina, donde estaban sus ANBU's.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una sonrisa suave se formó en su rostro, al ver que Naruto tenía puesto su capa blanca, con los Kanjis de "Flash Amarillo" en la espalda. Le quedaba gigante y se arrastraba con el piso, pero la acción lo enterneció tanto, que no se quejó.

-Yo soy el Hokage –Naruto adoptó una posición de importante, colocando sus brazos en jarra-. Y quiero darles la misión de ir por un poco de ramen para mí y mi papá.

-¡Esa es una misión sumamente importante, Hokage-sama! –jadeó Raidou, quien estaba hoy en deber de ANBU. Él siempre se placía de jugar con su pequeño-. ¡Qué honor!

-Hai –Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡¿Y qué esperas?! ¡Ve, rápido!

-¡Sí, señor!

Con un soplo de humo, el ANBU desapareció, pero Minato sabía que sólo fue un poco más allá. Los ANBU's que cuidaban de su seguridad, no podían alejarse demasiado sin _su_ orden.

-¿Trabajando duro, Hokage-sama? –preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja en su hijo.

Naruto saltó y le dio una mueca tímida a su padre.

-¡Claro! ¡Me estoy preparando para ser el mejor Hokage! –chilló con su voz infantil.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	29. Injusto

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Injusto.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Kamatari, _que me sigue por **Amor Yaoi**. Ella dijo: podrías hacer alguna en la que Naru-chan le pregunta sobre "algo en especial" a su mami y él no sabe qué contestarle.**

-

Los shinobis más reconocidos de Konoha estaban todos parados frente a una fila de tumbas en el cementerio. Todos vestían de negro, desde los niños, hasta los más adultos. Se encontraban allí porque un grupo entero de Genins más su sensei habían sido emboscados por varios Nuke-nin, en un simple viaje de entrega de un paquete a la Niebla. Según lo que se pudo averiguar habían sido ex ninjas de Iwa, que llevaban un fuerte rencor contra el Hokage.

-¿Mami? –llamó Naruto con voz callada.

Orochimaru descendió su mirada y la conectó con los ojos azules de su bebé.

-Dime, cielo.

-¿Ellos eran Genins, verdad? –Su mamá asintió-. Y esta era la primera vez que salían de la aldea, ¿no?

-Sí –Apretó la mano del niño, al escucharlo triste. –Deseaban probarse fuera de la Aldea.

-Y ahora están muertos –murmuró, mirando con el ceño fruncido las tumbas y a los familiares que lloraban a sus hijos. Su papá estaba cerca de ellos, dándoles apoyo moral. A pesar de no ser su culpa, en estos casos Minato siempre ponía sobre sí algo de culpa.

-Sí, lo están.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? –Había rabia en su tono de voz. Una rabia que no debería estar en un niño tan joven. –Tú siempre me dijiste que Kami-sama mira sobre todos nosotros. –Cerró los ojos, apretando sus puñitos. -¿Por qué, mami? ¿Por qué ellos murieron, entonces?

Orochimaru suspiró y se agachó para quedar cara a cara con su hijo, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros pequeños del niño. Este era unos de los momentos que odiaba de ser madre, los momentos que no tenía respuestas para las preguntas de su hijo.

-Lo siento, hijo –susurró, con pesar-. Pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedo explicarte, porque ni yo mismo sé por qué pasan. Sólo puedo decirte que así es la vida, Naruto.

El labio inferior del chico de siete años tembló y sus ojos azules se nublaron de lágrimas.

-No es justo –susurró-. No es justo que pasen estas cosas y yo no pueda saber por qué.

-Siento no poder responderte, bebé –suspiró su papi, acariciando sus cabellos rubios despeinados.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	30. Cocineros

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Cocineros.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Athenna, _que me sigue por **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: Orochimaru está enfermo y padre e hijo, mientras que mami duerme, deciden hacer la cena. Cuando despierta, lo ve todo muy ordenado y se extraña, eso hasta que ve lo que antiguamente era su esplendida cocina.**

-

-¡Estoy en casa!

-Ssshhh.

Naruto pestañeó y dejó su bolso de kunais en la mesa de la sala. Enarcó una ceja en dirección de su padre, que venía del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre se despertó de su siesta con un dolor de cabeza increíble hoy, tiene algo de fiebre y le aconsejé que se quede en cama –murmuró Minato.

-Pero… en la mañana estaba bien.

Minato se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cocina, seguido de su hijo.

-No sé lo que le pasa, la verdad –afirmó, abriendo la heladera-. ¿Me sacas el bol de vidrio grande que está en la alacena?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Como tu mamá está enfermo, tú y yo vamos a cocinarnos la cena.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si yo no sé!

-Tienes _quince_ años, Naruto –siseó Minato, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo adolescente-. Y si alguna vez tienes pensado salir del ala de tu madre, tienes que aprender a cocinar.

-Bueno –gimoteó, sacándose su chaqueta negra y anaranjada-. ¿No podemos simplemente pedir ramen?

-No. –El rubio mayor hizo una mueca. –Cuando le dije a tu mamá que se quede en la cama, me amenazó con que no compre ramen para comer, porque o si no me quitaba el sexo.

-¡Ey! ¡Tu hijo adolecente está aquí! ¡No quiero saber que todavía tienen sexo!

El Hokage puso los ojos en blanco y le gruñó a su hijo que le pasara la harina.

Arriba, Orochimaru despertó después de una siesta larga muy restauradora. El estrés había hecho mella en él, después de ayudar a su marido toda la semana con documentos atrasados. Todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero tenía mucha sed. Así que se levantó renuente, salió de la habitación, escuchando el sonido de los videojuegos malditos que venían del cuarto de su segundo hijo.

Llegó a la sala y fue sorprendido al encontrarla pulcramente. Eso era raro, porque cuando él no estaba para regañar a su esposo e hijo mayor, ellos dejaban todas sus cosas en cualquier lado, como bolsas de papas fritas, artículos de ninja, ropa y demás.

-Qué raro –masculló.

Un sonido de algo estrellándose contra el piso de la cocina le alertó de que algo sucedía allí, así que se trasladó hasta el lugar.

-¡Ja! ¡Fallaste! –chilló Naruto. Y si Orochimaru hubiese dado un paso al frente un segundo antes, un tomate podrido le hubiese dado de lleno en la cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo pálido comenzó a llenarse de rabia al ver manchas de arriba abajo por toda su hermosa cocina, mesada y piso. Su bol de vidrio que le había regalado el Sandaime estaba hecho añicos en el piso y había frutas y verduras manchando todas las paredes.

-Ustedes… ustedes –siseó, la rabia no lo dejaba hablar correctamente-. ¡¡¡¿Qué le han hecho a _**mí cocina**_?!!!

Minato y Naruto congelaron. El menor tenía harina por toda la cara y un pedazo de lechuga en su cabeza. Minato, por otro lado, lucía bien, pero su camisa celeste tenía una macha de lo que parecía ser salsa de soja.

-Er… -Los rubios idénticos compartieron una mirada entre ellos. -¿Lo sentimos?

Oh, sí. Orochimaru los iba a hacer _sentir_ dentro de un rato.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	31. Romántico

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Romántico.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea es aportada por _Lube_, que me sigue desde **Slasheaven**. Ella dijo: Minato y Orochimaru han dejado a un chibi Naruto con Tsunade para tener una cena romántica y darse una 'alegría al cuerpo'**

-

El Sannin de la serpiente investigó la oficina de su amiga en el hospital con ojo crítico. Tsunade les venía pidiendo desde hace mucho poder pasar un tiempo con Naruto y justo hoy se cumplían ocho años de que comenzaron a ser novios por primera vez con Minato y su esposo tenía deseos de festejar. Porque el rubio consideraba una gran fecha y hazaña al fin haber conseguido su sí.

-Espero que no tengas ninguna botella escondida de sake en este lugar, Tsunade-hime –siseó el Sannin, contento con su escrutinio.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Descuida, cuando Shizune supo que ibas a venir, se encargó de esconder toda mi reserva –bufó-. Así que no te preocupes porque beba enfrente de tu mocoso.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

-Te lo traigo a las ocho.

Para las ocho y cuarto, después de dejar a Naruto en el hospital con Tsunade, Minato rodeó la cintura de su esposo con un brazo y lo guió lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-¿No íbamos a cenar?

-Sí, _vamos_ –recalcó-. Pero hoy tengo algo planeado.

Un poco dudoso, el mayor siguió a su esposo hasta una parte del bosque que estaba detrás de unos viejos edificios alejados del centro de Konoha. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, Orochimaru jadeó. Allí, en el piso, había un manta encima del pasto, y algunas lámparas de papel colgadas de las ramas de los árboles para alumbrar. Sobre la manta había una canasta que debería contener su cena y a un costado había dos botellas de vino y una hielera.

-Wow, desea lucirse hoy, ¿verdad, Hokage-sama?

Minato le dio una mueca tímida y después lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la manta.

Más tarde, cuando la comida se acabó y el vino comenzó a hacer meya en sus cuerpos, el rubio comenzó a besar al mayor, y éste se volvió más caliente a medida que las lenguas y las manos se pusieron activas. De a poco, Minato fue empujando a su esposo hasta acostarlo en la manta, donde comenzó a colar su mano por debajo del traje del otro, hasta tocar la piel caliente y ruborizada.

Sintiéndose atrevido, Orochimaru abrió sus piernas y dejó que su esposo se ubicara entre ellas. Minato gruñó y comenzó a atacar su cuello como un animal enloquecido. El Sannin gimió y movió sus caderas, haciendo que un delicioso roce se formara entre sus ingles.

-Kami –jadeó el rubio, antes de bajar una mano, para buscar el miembro endurecido de su esposo.

Orochimaru gritó y cerró los ojos, conteniéndose de hacer más ruido. Estaban en el medio del bosque después de todo, y un grito podría atraer a algún ninja que estuviera de guardia.

-Mmmhhh, cójeme, Minato.

-Pero –

-No quiero esperar –gruñó-. Si quieres hacerlo mejor, lo haremos después en casa.

Minato gimió, esas palabras hacían maravillas a su pene duro. Sin esperar más, se desprendió los pantalones y levantó los trajes de su marido. Extrajo un frasco de lubricante de la canasta (ya venía preparado), lo abrió y se untó algo en su pene y otro en el ano de su marido. Lentamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, comenzó a penetrar a su uke. ¡Cielos! Sin preparación era tan apretado, pero Orochimaru era una persona muy flexible y su ano no estrangulaba su miembro como en las primeras veces que lo hicieron.

Así que después de recibir el asentimiento de su esposo, Minato comenzó a moverse, pronto encontrando un paso frenético, que le pedía este sexo improvisado en el medio del bosque.

Las piernas de Orochimaru rodearon su cadera y lo aplastaron más contra su cuerpo, exigiéndole que vaya más adentro y a un paso más apresurado. El Hokage trabó su boca en una parte del cuello del mayor, amortiguando así sus sonidos de placer, al mismo tiempo que dejaba una marca de pertenencia en esa piel pálida. Su cuerpo golpeó implacable contra el que lo tenía aprisionado, el sonido era amortiguado por toda la tela entre ellos.

El orgasmo vino bastante rápido, dejándolos con un gran sentido de la satisfacción.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	32. La pregunta temida

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**La pregunta temida.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Este me lo pidieron mucho, así que al fin lo hice**

-

Naruto frunció el ceño, saliendo de la casa de Shikamaru. Su mamá lo esperaba pacientemente, dándole una sonrisa de lado, en la puerta. Después de despedirse de los Nara, papá e hijo se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron el camino hacia el hogar Namikaze.

-¿Mami?

-¿Mmmhhh?

-¿Por qué hay mamás que tienen _vagina_ y mamás que tienen pipi?

Orochimaru estranguló con su propia saliva y miró a su _bebé_ con los ojos como platos.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese término… vagina?

-Lo pregunté a Shika –respondió, todavía ceñudo-. Entonces, ¿cómo sucede? Si hay mamás que tienen vagina y mamás que tienen pipi, ¿Cómo hacen los bebés para llegar a la panza?

Un ligero rubor apareció sobre las mejillas del hombre pálido, quien tosió.

-Bueno, hijo. –Miró para todos lados. –Ven, sentémonos allá. –Llegaron hacia el borde de un árbol y se sentaron. –En cuanto a tu pregunta, ocurre de la misma forma para los dos, sólo que por diferentes lugares.

-No entiendo.

Orochimaru inspiró hondo.

-¿Tú conoces el cuerpo de mamá, cierto? De cuando nos bañamos a veces juntos. –Su hijo asintió. -¿Recuerdas el lugar que tengo allá atrás, entre las nalgas de mi trasero? –El niño se ruborizó, pero asintió de vuelta. –Tu papá debe poner su pipi allí, dejar su semilla y después el bebé comienza a crecer en la panza de mamá.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

-¿No duele?

-Sí, duele un poco, pero el padre se ocupa de que no duela mucho, antes de… meterlo.

-Oh~ -Todavía lucía confundido. -¿Y es lo mismo con las mamás sin pipi?

-No, las mamás sin pipi tienen otro lugar donde los padres ponen el suyo. La vagina, como Shika te dijo, está aquí. –Señaló su entrepierna. –Está allí en vez del pipi y hay otro agujero en ella. Es allí donde el padre debe introducirse para plantar la semilla.

Naruto pestañeó varias veces mirando la entrepierna de su papá y después su cara. Siendo un niño criado en un hogar con un hermafrodita y un hombre, el pequeño nunca había visto una vagina.

-Qué extraño –masculló-. ¿Y si alguien me mete su pipi también voy a quedar embarazado?

-¡No! –chilló alarmado-. ¡Cuánto tengas mi edad recién debes pensar en pipis y meterte algo!

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Acepto sugerencias para escribir un drabble! Sólo pongo un par de condiciones:

1- Naruto tiene que ser un bebé o no pasar de los cinco años. Así que tú, fanática del SasuNaru … ¡¡¡NI LO INTENTES!!! Nada de Yaoi para el rubito, los único que tendrán sexo en estos drabbles serán papi y… papá.

2- Siempre algunos de sus padres tiene que estar presente. Ya sea Minato u Orochimaru, o ambos.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	33. El reto

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**El reto.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta es una idea pertenece a _Shiki Senri_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: ¿Recuerdas la escena del codiciado 'beso' entre Naruto y Sasuke?... bien, podría ser algo símil con el mismo personaje -de hecho me da absolutamente lo mismo cual sea- y quisiera que tanto Orochimaru como Minato estuviesen presentes... puede ser como aquellas reuniones entre clanes, un discurso y un simple contacto que gatille el temor de la gente por la reacción de Orochimaru, y el shock evidente de Minato al saber que _alguien_ a profanado los labios de su hijo.**

-

Yamanaka uno levantó la nariz en el aire y después le sacó la lengua a Naruto.

-No me da miedo tocar esa rana –masculló, mirando con repulsión la rana roja que su amigo tenía en las manos-. Pero es fea y pegajosa. No quiero tocarla.

-¡Pero si no te va a hacer nada! –rió el rubio, recostándose sobre el hombro de Shikamaru-. ¡Eres un bebé, Ino-chan! ¡No puedes tener miedo de una rana!

La pequeña Ino fulminó al hijo del Hokage con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado. A su alrededor, los adultos charlaban animadamente. Hoy era cumpleaños de Uchiha Fugaku y se estaba haciendo una celebración en el complejo del Clan y muchas figuras importantes habían sido invitadas.

Naruto siguió riéndose de Ino, mientras le mostraba la rana al resto de los muchachos. Cerca de allí, Uchiha Obito estaba devorando la boca de su novia Rin y escuchó que sus amigos hacían ruidos de asco. La rubia sonrió maliciosa, una idea que venía a su mente.

-A ver, Naruto –susurró, luciendo angelical-. Si tú dices que soy tonta porque me da asco una rana, te reto a que le des un beso a alguien.

-¿Un beso? –Su naricita se arrugó en repulsión. Pero él era Namikaze Naruto, no se iba a negar cumplir un reto de una chica. -¡Claro que lo haré! ¡No tengo miedo de darle besos a nadie! ¿A quién?

Los ojos celestes viajaron por los niños que habían venido al cumpleaños y sus ojos se posaron en uno.

-Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló ultrajado, mientras Sasuke palidecía-. ¡Pero él es un muchacho!

-¡También tu mamá y él y tu papá se besan todo el tiempo! –replicó airadamente.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula y fulminó a Ino con la mirada. Era en verdad aterrorizante, porque esa mirada la había aprendido de su mami.

-¡Bueno, lo haré! –gruñó resuelto-. ¡Ven aquí, 'Suke-chan!

-¡No! –gritó Sasuke, antes de levantarse y salir corriendo.

Pero Naruto era un niño que tenía que cumplir un reto impuesto por una muchacha, así que salió tras el Uchiha aterrorizado y lo corrió hasta que este llegó donde su madre, dieron otras más vueltas hasta que Sasuke se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Sus puños estaban apretados al lado de su cuerpito y le daba las peores miradas a su amigo. Naruto hizo muecas, triunfante y se inclinó para darle el beso pedido, pero a último momento, el Uchiha se agachó y en lugar de darle un beso al pelinegro, terminó besando al niño que llegaba tarde a la fiesta con su tío.

Hyuuga Neji.

Un silencio tenso se formó en el lugar, muchas de las miradas que se dirigían a la pareja Namikaze congelada. Particularmente hacia el Sannin. ¿Este era el fin del prodigio Neji? ¿Tendrían que preparar su ropa negra para asistir al entierro del muchacho? ¡Sería una gran pérdida! Porque nadie se iba a interponer en el camino de un Orochimaru enojado. El silencio sólo se rompió cuando Sasuke se largó a reír de Naruto.

-¡No! ¡Violación! –gritó Minato, yendo hacia su hijo, que parecía a punto de vomitar cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke se iba y que su plan había fallado-. ¡¿Qué tienes que decir a esto, Hiashi?! ¡Tu sobrino acaba de robar el primer beso de mi bebé!

-No fue su culpa –la voz no vino del tío acusado, sorprendentemente, sino de Orochimaru, que sonaba tranquilo, _demasiado_ tranquilo para la situación-. Creo que esto lo inició otra persona –Sus ojos fríos se dirigieron a Ino, quien tenía los ojos como platos y estaba pálida. Inoichi tragó saliva, su querida Ino-chan podía ser muy dañosa cuando quería y no medía las consecuencias. -¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado, Ino-chan? –siseó, dándole una sonrisa que no tenía nada de cortes.

-Er… -masculló Minato. Hasta el ultrajado padre sentía compasión por la niña. -¿Sabes que ella tiene sólo seis, cierto?

-Claro que lo sé –susurró, sus ojos dorados que brillaban con la luz de las linternas colocadas en el patio de la casa-. Por eso no seré _demasiado_ rudo con ella.

Al final de la noche, Ino estaba muda y pálida y Sasuke fue a lavarse la boca por cuarta vez, porque Naruto cumplió su reto, lo apresó contra la pared y le dio un pico en los labios cuando nadie (su mami) lo veía. Neji, por otro lado, se la pasó ruborizado toda la fiesta y evitando la mirada del rubio.

¡Nadie iba a decir que Namikaze Naruto se retiraba de un reto nunca!

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

¿Cuántos años cumpliría hoy nuestro rubio favorito? Si hago cálculos, Naruto comenzó a serializarse desde noviembre de 1999, y para entonces Naruto tenía 12 o 13, así que hoy, diez años después, tendría 22 o 23, ¿eh?

Es un chico grande ya~ XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	34. Negativa

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Negativa.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta es una idea mezclada de _Irveva_ (**Slasheaven**) y _Luxam9_ (**Amor Yaoi**): La primera desea que Naruto quiera un amigo en específico, pero éste no quiere serlo. Ya la segunda quiere ver la primera reunión de Neji y Naruto.**

-

Naruto suspiró y miró para otro lado. Hace un mes que había empezado la Academia y las cosas iban bien, sólo que… estaba algo aburrido. Cierto, ahora podía jugar con más niños de los que jugaba antes y todos eran divertidos, pero él tenía otra idea de diversión. Un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y sus ojos azules se dirigieron al área de lanzamiento de shuriken. Allí había un niño practicando junto con otros, eran los mayores, pero el muchacho que llamó su atención era el pálido de ojos blancos, que tenía una cara de pura concentración mientras miraba los postes de madera, antes de lanzar el objeto de metal.

_¡Es muy bueno!_ Pensó para sí, mirando la técnica que tenía el muchacho. Con la decisión tomada, Naruto caminó hacia el borde del área.

-¡Ey! –gritó, no sólo llamando la atención del niño, sino también de algunos otros. Los otros niños agitaron un saludo, pero el que Naruto estaba interesado, lo ignoró. El rubio frunció el ceño, nunca nadie no había hecho caso de él antes-. ¡Ey, te hablo a ti! ¿Eres un Hyuuga, verdad?

Lentamente, los ojos blancos que lo destacaban con un miembro de ese Clan se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eres muy bueno con el shuriken! ¿Crees que podemos practicar juntos?

El muchacho bufó y le dio una mirada de desdén, antes de darse vuelta e ir por los shurikens que estaban en el poste de madera. La boca de Naruto se abrió por la sorpresa, no entendiendo la actitud del muchacho. Esto _nunca_ le había pasado antes, en la Academia todos querían ser sus amigos, su mami decía que era porque él era carismático y popular, como su papá Minato lo fue en su momento.

_Pero él no me quiere hablar_, pensó, no cabiendo en sí del asombro.

Pero Namikaze Naruto no era un niño al que los obstáculos iban a detenerlo, así que cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin de un día de clases sonó, Naruto corrió a la entrada y esperó en la puerta donde sabía que salían los mayores. Y, efectivamente, su blanco no tardó en salir.

-¡Ohayo! ¡Soy Naruto! –saludó, parándose frente el niño, impidiéndole seguir-. Parece que no me escuchaste esta mañana –comentó optimista-, por eso quiero volver a preguntarte si no quieres practicar lanzar shurikens conmigo, ¡eres muy bueno!

Hyuuga Neji se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Te escuché, pero no te respondí porque no me interesa practicar con un _bebé de mamá_. Con permiso.

Luego de decir eso, pasó a Naruto y caminó hacia donde su prima Hinata lo esperaba.

Naruto lo miró ir, con sus puñitos apretados a los costados.

Poco Neji sabía que a partir de ahora se había ganado un asechador (o stalker), porque nadie decía no a Namikaze Naruto.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

Me di cuenta que me olvidé se subir este, así que hay doble actualización hoy XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	35. Ilusión

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Ilusión.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

La primera vez que Namikaze Minato vio a Orochimaru, pensó que se trataba de una ilusión; fue por eso que pestañeó varias veces, después se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar para adelante.

No se trataba de una ilusión, en verdad había un ángel frente a él.

-Yo… yo… -Sus compañeros de equipo Genin dejaron de comer su ramen y miraron la cara deslumbrada del rubio –he encontrado a mi futuro esposo.

-¿Eh? –La muchacha del grupo lo miró extrañamente y después volteó para ver dónde se estaban posando los ojos azules. Los suyos propios se abrieron como platos. -¿Estás loco? –siseó con urgencia-. ¡Ese es el Sannin de la Serpiente!

Los ojos de Minato se posaron en ella.

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuáles son sus gustos? ¿Crees que yo podría gustarle?

-Se llama Orochimaru-sama y quién en Konoha no lo conoce, ¿uh? –Sacudió su cabeza. –Es como quince años mayor que nosotros idiota, no creo que un mocoso le guste.

-Que cruel –hizo un puchero-. Pero no importa –Cerró un puño y sus ojos azules brillaron con decisión, mientras miraba como el Sannin se alejaba-, él será mío cueste lo que cueste.

Minato sonrió mientras esa memoria se descoloraba de su mente.

_Y pensar que me costó tanto, pero ahora esta ilusión se está acercando a mí, con nada más que una camiseta mía que le queda como un camisón._

-¿En qué piensas?

El Hokage abrió sus brazos y Orochimaru caminó hasta enterrarse en ellos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, mientras Minato lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-En la primera vez que te vi –murmuró contra el cabello negro-. Nunca te lo dije, pero pensé que eras un ángel… una ilusión. Estabas parado en medio de la calle, mirando las flores enfrente de la florería de Inoichi, la luz del sol te daba de lleno, haciendo tu piel brillar, haciendo un halo alrededor tuyo.

-¿Un ángel? –bufó con desdén, pero había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ey, yo tenía unos inocentes trece años.

-¿Y me amaste desde entonces?

Ahora el rubor se posó sobre las mejillas de Minato.

-Je –rió avergonzado-. Creo que sí. Al menos en ese momento decidí que serías mío.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Después del error de la vez, pasada, ahora vuelvo con el correcto XD

Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	36. Piojos

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Piojos.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta es una idea pertenece a _Alejandra_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella quería ver a Naruto con piojos XD**

-

Había empezado con dos dedos.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, mientras miraba a su hijo desayunar al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con dos de sus dedos.

Tres días después, fue una mano completa.

Cuando lo vio rascarse con una mano entera, tuvo que reprenderlo, diciéndole que esos eran muy malos modales, sobre todo cuando estaba en la mesa.

A la semana, cuando ya su hijo se rascaba con las dos manos y se quejaba de la comezón, la madre, obviamente, se alarmó.

-Iruka-sensei –llamó Orochimaru al joven Chuunin que acababa de tomar la labor de enseñar a los futuros ninjas de la Hoja.

-Oh, Orochimaru-sama, me preguntaba cuándo iba a venir.

El Sannin enarcó una ceja.

-¿Se imaginaba que iba a venir? –Iruka sonrió, asintiendo cansadamente-. ¿Tiene eso que ver con que mi hijo no para de rascarse la cabeza?

-Hai, tenemos un caso de pediculosis en la clase y Naruto-kun es uno de los infestados.

-¿Pediculosis? –pidió incrédulamente, como su fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

-Sí, Naruto y otros niños tienen **piojos**.

Orochimaru pestañeó.

-Eso es imposible, _mi hijo_ no puede tener bichos viviendo en su cabeza.

-Bien –El Chuunin suspiró cansadamente. Uchiha Mikoto-san le había dicho lo mismo. –Pues es la pura verdad, ya hemos puesto cartas en el asunto y los niños recibirán un tratamiento pasado mañana, con un champú que Tsunade-sama creó con hierbas especiales. Justo iba a enviar a Naruto con una nota hoy, para que usted la firme y autorice el tratamiento. No podemos enseñar a los niños a ser asesinos si están rascando la cabeza cada dos segundos –intentó bromear.

Pero la cara del Sannin le dijo que su broma no fue bien recibida.

-Espero que encuentren al culpable de esto –siseó enojado-. El que le pasó bichos a mi hijo va a pagar por darle tal vergüenza a mi familia.

Dicho eso, el hombre se dio media vuelta, caminando a pasos furiosos.

-Pero es una cosa normal –suspiró Iruka, mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada-. Un niño no crece si es que no tiene piojos al menos una vez en su vida.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Vamos… todas/os lo hemos tenido alguna vez XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	37. Hebichan

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Hebi-chan.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta es una idea pertenece a _Lust_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: quiero leer la primera vez que Naruto quiere una mascota y termina trayendo un animal vagabundo y haber como le hacen los padres para rechazar al pobre animal.**

-

Naruto comía pacíficamente la paleta de caramelo que le había comprado su mamá, mientras caminaban por las calles del mercado de verduras de Konoha. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron la tienda de los Inuzuka, su atención fue captaba por la muchacha que tenía un perrito en sus brazos. Ella era la hija mayor de la señora Tsume y se había convertido en Genin hace poco.

Sus ojos azules siguieron atentos como ella restregaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza peluda de su perrito y como el animal parecía gozar de ello.

-Mami –Estironeó la mano que lo llevaba.

-¿Mmmhhh? –murmuró distraído, mientras olía un tomate que tenía en la mano.

-Quiero una mascota.

-Tú no puedes tener una –contestó automáticamente, entregándole el tomate al verdulero, para que lo pusiera entre las cosas que compraría-. Eres muy pequeño.

-Pero~ -gimoteó- quiero uno.

-No es no.

-

***Al día siguiente***

-

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira! ¡Mi Hebi-chan!

Minato dejó su taza de café en la mesa y se giró para mirar a su hijo. Dio un brinco al ver a la cosa espantosa en los brazos de Naruto. Era el gato más feo que había visto en toda su vida. Tenía un pelo gris, pero él dudaba que ese sea su color original, le faltaba pelo en la zona del cuello y la cola, y además tenía una cara de asesino, la cicatriz en su ojo derecho lo acrecentaba. Y, por las marcas de rasguños en las inocentes manos de su bebé, el gato no estaba feliz de ser cargado.

-¿En donde encontraste _eso_? –murmuró, mientras Orochimaru entraba a la cocina.

-Quería una mascota, así que como lo encontré solito y muerto de hambre en la calle, lo traje a casa. Y él está feliz, ¿ne, Hebi-chan?

El gato gruñó e intentó escaparse de las manos del niño, pero Naruto probó ser más fuerte que él y lo retuvo.

-¿Hebi? –Orochimaru enarcó una ceja.

-¡Sí! ¡Hebi! ¡No sabía que nombre ponerle, así que me acordé que tú tienes muchas serpientes de mascotas y le puse Hebi!

Esa lógica tan infantil impresionaba a veces a sus padres.

-Uh, bien –murmuró el rubio-. Es muy lindo que rescates animales abandonados y todo, pero Hebi-chan no se puede quedar, hijo.

-¿Por qué no? –hizo un puchero.

-¿No te dije ya que eres demasiado pequeño para cuidar de una mascota? –suspiró la madre, mirando al gato feo con hastío-. Y estoy seguro que _eso_ va a necesitar un ojo encima constantemente, o destruirá nuestro hogar.

-Pero… pero… -su labio inferior tembló y Hebi-chan volvió a intentar escapar. Esta vez tuvo suerte y en su huída, chaqueó su cola y tiró el basurero que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Orochimaru y Minato se miraron, enarcando una ceja.

-Te diré qué, hijo –El Hokage sonrió. –Hebi-chan se puede quedar, pero tú estás a cargo de él, si él se escapa o hace algo malo, no volverás a tener una mascota hasta que cumplas la suficiente edad para cuidar de una. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Evidentemente, Hebi-chan tuvo poca vida en la casa de los Namikaze.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Hebi-chan no murió, sólo se escapó, ¿ok? XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	38. 10 de octubre

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**10 de octubre.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Dedicado a Naruto, por su pasado cumpleaños.**

-

Orochimaru mordió su labio inferior y volvió a tachar algo en su lista, antes de reescribirlo. Minato, quien estaba a su lado, escribiendo tarjetas, sonrió.

-No hace falta que te obsesiones demasiado, ¿sabes? Él no lo recordará, después de todo.

Su marido le dio una mirada enfadada.

-No me importa que no lo recuerde, es el primer año de mi hijo y quiero que sea un acontecimiento espectacular. Y tú deberías apoyarme en esto, eres el Hokage y como Hokage se espera que hagas una gran celebración por el cumpleaños de tu heredero.

-Hai, hai –suspiró.

Finalmente, el día esperado llegó y todo aquel que se pudiera llamar influyente o que tuviera un hijo estaba en el patio de la casa de la familia. Naruto miraba todo con sus ojos grandes, vestido con la yukata azul con nubecitas blancas que su madre le había mandado a hacer para este día.

-Todo está espléndido, como siempre.

-Arigatou, Sarutobi-sensei –Orochimaru le dio una media sonrisa.

El Sandaime sonrió y se quedó contemplando por algunos segundos la escena de Orochimaru cargando al bebé Naruto que miraba los globos flotantes con sus ojos azules grandes y estiraba su manito de vez en cuando, intentando alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué? –pidió el Sannin, un tanto incómodo.

-¿Sabes? Hace algunos años, pensé que tenías un futuro muy diferente a este, Orochimaru-kun. –Estiró un dedo y dejó que Naruto se trabe en él, examinando su mano arrugada con interés. –Pero aquí estás hoy, has abandonado casi tu vida de ninja, para poder criar a tu propio hijo, que tuviste con el ninja más honorable de Konoha. –Sus ojos inteligentes se posaron en los dorados. –Me alegra inmensamente haberme equivocado.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué era lo que esperabas que haga con mi vida, jiji?

Sarutobi sonrió misterioso.

-Si te lo digo, te vas a enojar, así que mejor me quedo callado.

Después de eso, el anciano se fue, dejando a un muy confundido Sannin detrás.

-Mamá.

Agachó la mirada y vio que los ojos de su hijo estaban atentos en él. Le sonrió.

-No sé lo que ese viejo hombre esperaba para mi vida si tu padre no me conquistaba y si tú no nacías, Naru-chan. –Besó su cabeza, mientras la acariciaba. –Pero yo no me veo en ningún otro lugar, Minato y tú son mi todo.

-Y ustedes son lo mío –anunció una voz, mientras fuertes brazos se cerraban en su cintura.

-¡Pá!

-Baka –masculló Orochimaru, ruborizándose-. ¿Por qué te acercas sin avisar?

-Porque quería escuchar que tanto susurrabas con Naru-chan. –Besó la base de su cuello y después se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo. –No tienes que avergonzarte porque te escuché, me encanta oírte decir cuando significamos para ti.

No lejos de allí, Uchiha Obito tomó una fotografía de la familia. Esta foto de ellos tres juntos en una pose tan íntima sería perfecta para poner al principio el álbum del primer cumpleaños de Naruto.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Estos drabbles los publico antes en otro lado, por eso el cumpleaños de Naruto llega un poco atrasado aquí XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	39. Inentendible

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Inentendible.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Chialeza_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella me pidió un drabble acerca de la "charla egocéntrica" de los niños, que según los libros de psicología es cuando un niño habla sin sentido y que no está adaptada para que un compañero la comprenda. También dice que de ninguna manera significa que sean egoístas, sino que no tienen todavía la suficiente habilidad mental para entender a otras personas que puedan tener diferentes opiniones y creencias con respecto a la de ellos.**

-

-Sí, sí, yo sé que los sapos con feos, pero son buenos amigos. A ellos les gusta el dulce y siempre que aparecen me lo piden, pero papá no me deja dárselos, porque dice que nos los quiere malcriados, sino obedientes. Pero yo se los doy cuando él no me ve, es muy gracioso cuando les doy chicle, porque se les pega a la boca y no puedo ver la diferencia entre su lengua y el chicle –rió-. Creo que la próxima vez le voy a dar de esos que te pintan la lengua, ¿te imaginas a un sapo con la lengua negra? ¡Qué divertido!

Shikamaru miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y después se encogió de hombros, antes de seguir mirando las nubes.

-¿Por qué no te ríes, Shika? ¡Te dije que era divertido!

-No me gustan los sapos, prefiero los ciervos.

-¿Y qué hay de las serpientes? ¡Mamá tiene un montón de ellas! –Hizo una cara. –Son largas y escurridizas, mamá no me deja tocarlas, porque dice que no son animales que se puedan tener como mascotas. ¿Entonces por qué él las tiene? ¿Son sólo para invocaciones? ¡Y a todos los animales les gusta ser tocados! Yo quiero acariciarlas y las voy a acariciar la próxima vez que las convoque. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros otra vez. La charla incesante de su amigo era sin sentido para él.

-Eres malo, Shika. A ti nunca te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, ¡eres mi amigo! ¡Así que te tienen que gustar los sapos y las serpientes!

-Prefiero los ciervos.

Naruto arrugó la nariz.

-No quiero hablar más contigo hoy. Le voy a decir al ANBU-san que me lleve a casa.

-Bueno –masculló el Nara, somnoliento.

Naruto hizo un puchero, antes de levantarse e ir hacia el árbol donde descansaba su niñera de hoy.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Lo hice a mi entendimiento sobre el tema, espero que me haya salido bien XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	40. Eres hermoso

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Eres hermoso.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Carrieclamp_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: me gustaría ver a Orochimaru inseguro de su cuerpo después de tener a Naruto, ya sabes, sus caderas más anchas, un poquito más rellenito, y obviamente Minato le hace caer en su error con un muuuy buen método xD**

-

El Sannin de la Serpiente gruñó mientras se miraba al espejo, en su estado desnudo podía ver unos ligeros pliegues en su estómago y en sus caderas. Si hubiese sido otra persona, ahora estaría haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esa cara? –preguntó Minato, que lo estuvo mirando todo el rato, mientras se preparaba para entrar a ducharse.

-¿Eres ciego o idiota? –gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿No ves esto? –Señaló su panza flácida por la carne que todavía no se contraía. -¿O esto? –Sus pechos hinchados. -¿Y qué me dices de esto? –Sus caderas amplias. -¡Soy un monstruo! ¡No seré llamado más el Sannin de la Serpiente, sino el del elefante!

Minato contuvo su risa. En este estado no era bueno reírse, Orochimaru tenía tendencias a arrojarle cosas cuando estaba trastornado y sus queridos adornos de cristal estaban muy cerca de su mano.

-Toda esa piel no es porque seas gordo, mi amor –afirmó, acercándose al Sannin-. Sino porque hace una semana has tenido a nuestro hijo, nuestro tesoro. Son curvas que debes llevar con orgullo, no con desdén.

-Oh, por favor –resopló, pero el rubio sabía que su esposo se ablandó un poco-. Los hombres no aprecian este tipo de curvas, ni siquiera por un embarazo.

Minato frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver los otros hombres? –masculló-. Tú eres sólo _mío_.

Orochimaru enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo aún así, Namikaze? –siseó.

-Por supuesto –ronroneó, enterrando su cara en el cuello pálido, donde dejó un beso suave-. Eres hermoso para mí, flaco, gordo, verde o azul, como seas, serás siempre el único que voy a amar. –Y ahora Orochimaru estaba _rojo_. Minato sonrió. –Y ese color es el que me gusta más.

De repente, el Hokage calló en sus rodillas y los ojos del Sannin se abrieron como platos.

-Minato, ¿Qué…?

El rubio le dio una sonrisa traviesa, antes de tomar su pene con una mano y comenzar a masajearlo. Orochimaru gimió y mordió su labio inferior, cerrando los ojos. Contento por no encontrar lucha, el menor siguió con su trabajo, hasta que el miembro se volvió duro y después se lo metió en la boca. El pelinegro jadeó y se tambaleó un poco, pero una mano bronceada subió para estabilizarlo, mientras la boca juguetona no dejaba de darle placer.

Sabiendo que si seguían así él iba a derrumbarse, Orochimaru enterró sus manos en el cabello de su esposo y comenzó a marcar un ritmo con embestidas cortas. Ahora la otra mano de Minato se apoyó en sus caderas y así los dos encontraron un ritmo. El Sannin con sus pequeñas embestidas, lo suficiente profundo sin estrangularlo, y Minato chupando y lamiendo con su lengua, respirando estratégicamente por la nariz.

-Estoy cerca –susurró Orochimaru, temblante.

Minato hizo muecas y tarareó un poco, para que las vibraciones le dieran más placer a su marido. Efectivamente, segundos más tarde, su boca se llenó del líquido lechoso de su esposo, quien dejó salir un grito de satisfacción. Se lo tragó todo, y después se incorporó, encerrando a Orochimaru en un abrazo.

-Nunca reniegues de tu figura, mi amor. Serás hermoso para mí como sea que te veas.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Bien, ya saben que tuve problemas con mi internet y todo eso, por eso el retraso.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del lime.

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	41. Cute

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Cute.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Irveva._ Ella dijo: me gustaría ver a Naruto vestido de pollito para un festival de la Academia. En vista que se acerca Halloween, vamos a cambiar un poco las cosas para esta idea.**

-

_Querido padre:_

_En vista que los últimos exámenes estresaron mucho a los alumnos, hemos decidido que, con la llegada del Halloween próximo, ellos vengan disfrazados. El tema elegido fue "La granja", por voto popular. Se pide por favor que pongan esmero para hacer los trajes y no sólo alquilarlos, ya que será un día memorable para los niños._

_En la siguiente lista, verán el traje que le tocó a su niño, por sorteo._

-

La ceja derecha de Orochimaru crispó cuando vio el nombre de su hijo y lo que le había tocado.

-

_**Namikaze Naruto: pollito.**_

_Sin más, se despide atentamente._

_Umino Iruka-sensei._

-

-¿Cómo se supone que haré un traje de pollito? –siseó, arrugando la nota.

-¿Mamá? –Naruto frunció el ceño, detectando la furia de su madre. -¿Vas a hacerme el traje, cierto? ¡Quiero que sea el mejor de la clase!

No tenía corazón para decirle a su hijo que un traje de pollito era ridículo.

-Lo haré, hijo –suspiró-. ¡ANBU! –Enseguida, dos shinobis, uno con la máscara del león y otro de gato, aparecieron frente al Sannin. Se arrodillaron en señal de respeto. –Quiero que vayan a la granja más cercana y me recolecten todas las plumas que puedan.

-Pero, señor… -farfulló uno. ¡Ese no era su trabajo!

Orochimaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Pero qué?

Los ANBU's se fueron sin decir nada más. Cuatro horas después, llegaron con una bolsa llena de plumas de todos colores. Media hora más tarde, equipado con todo lo necesario para hacer el maldito disfraz, la madre comenzó con su trabajo.

-

***Días después***

-

-Wow, ¡él luce hermoso! –exclamó Minato, sonriendo mientras veía a su hijo aletear sus alas de pollito amarillo, mientras esperaban que las puertas de la Academia se abrieran.

-Bien, me _esforcé_ en hacer ese traje y él es nuestro hijo. Por supuesto que luce hermoso –dijo Orochimaru, sin mucha modestia.

Minato sonrió, sacó una cámara de fotos de su bolsillo y empezó a sacarle fotos a su hijo, como todo padre baboso. Naruto, al ver lo que él hacía, comenzó a hacer poses que lo hacían verse muy gracioso, con su traje de pollito. A su lado estaba Hyuuga Hinata, que era un conejo y Shikamaru, quien lucía el traje de un caballo. Él abrazó a los dos niños y así quedó para la vida, la foto de un conejo, un pollito y un caballo.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Si no me equivoco en la traducción, en nuestros términos, algo "cute" sería algo MOE… jejeje XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	42. El que busca, lo encuentra

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**El que busca, lo encuentra.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Yaoista10_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: Quisiera ver a Orochimaru embarazado otra vez.**

-

Orochimaru empujó a su marido, pero en realidad no ponía mucha fuerza en ello y eso Minato lo sabía. Así pues, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla nuevamente, el rubio subió una mano sobre la pierna de su esposo, hasta colarla debajo del traje blanco que usaba.

De más está decir, el Hokage llegó tarde a la oficina ese día.

Cuatro meses más tarde, el Sannin de la Serpiente se lamentaba caer en los avances de su marido, no que nunca hubieran hablado de tener más niños, pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho.

-Esto es tan raro –comentó Naruto, mirando la panza semi-redondeada de su papá, con su cabeza apoyada en sus dos manos-. ¿Yo también estuve allí adentro?

-Sí, hijo. Estuviste aquí hasta que llegó la hora en que decidiste salir –respondió el Sannin, acariciando su vientre, donde su segundo hijo varón descansaba.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso?

-En teoría son nueve meses, o un total de 38 semanas, aunque siempre puede adelantarse o atrasarse.

-Mmmhhh –masculló su hijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y él no se va a quedar con mi habitación, cierto?

Orochimaru sonrió suavemente.

-No, cielo. Tu nuevo hermano va a tener su propio cuarto, pero los primeros meses va a dormir en la misma habitación que papá y yo.

-¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño.

-Porque los bebés necesitan ser vigilados constantemente, ya que no pueden hablar y decir si les sucede algo.

-¿Y puedo dormir con ustedes en su habitación también? Porque si el bebé tiene que ser vigilado, tres pares de ojos funcionarán mejor que dos.

El hombre rodó los ojos y después suspiró. Bueno, era de esperarse que Naruto se ponga celoso en algún momento del embarazo.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** La genial lectora Marcela-chan (no me acuerdo tu nick!) me hizo un hermoso fanart relatando en drabble pasado: "Cute". En el cual Naruto se viste de pollito.

Si tienen ganas de verlo, pueden pasar por mi deviantART. Acá les dejo el link. Sólo recuerden quitar los espacios ;)

h t t p : // uko-chan. deviantart. com/ art / El-bebe-de-papa-Pollito-h1-146471312

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	43. Modelo

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Modelo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Marieth_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: Me pregunto cómo le harían esos dos para enseñar a Naruto a ir al baño solito.**

-

Medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados, Minato terminó de cambiar los pañales de su hijo y después volvió a derrumbarse en su cama, junto a su esposo.

Maldición, Naruto ya estaba grande como para necesitar un cambio de pañal a la madrugada o eso era lo que había leído en uno de los tantos libros que su amor se había comprado para leer, antes del nacimiento de su bebé.

Por la mañana, sus pensamientos somnolientos todavía estaban presentes en la cabeza del Yondaime, así que le planteó el asunto a Orochimaru.

-Lo sé –El Sannin se retorció en su asiento, su bebé estaba en su regazo y él lo ayudaba a beber su leche de la tacita. –Debemos empezar a quitarle el pañal, pero ni se te ocurra que de noche también, lo primero que debemos hacer es enseñarle a andar sin él durante las mañanas y recién cuando aprenda a controlar su esfínter, lo haremos por la noche.

Y así empezó el siguiente paso en la vida de ser padres, enseñarle a su hijo a dejar el pañal.

-Le he mostrado cómo se hace, pero no logro que me entienda –suspiró frustrado el Sannin una tarde, mientras cambiaba los pantaloncitos empapados de su hijo, por uno nuevo.

-Pero, ¿le mostraste como se hace? –preguntó el Hokage.

-Por supuesto que lo hice –siseó-. Pero cuando lo hice, me miró raro y dijo "bueno".

Una hora más tarde, mientras que Minato miraba como un halcón a su hijo, él detectó que este necesitaba ir al baño, así que lo tomó de una manito y lo guió.

-A ver, mira, bebé. Lo primero que debes hacer es levantar la tapa, ¿ok? Eso es importante o sino mami tiende a ponerse histérico. Después sacamos nuestro er… pipi, apuntamos y lo dejamos salir.

Naruto miró con sus ojos azules grandes los pasos que le enseñó su papá y después lo copió.

En ese momento, Minato entendió que Naruto se confundía con su marido, porque había veces que Orochimaru orinaba parado, pero cuando sangraba en sus días del mes, lo hacía sentado y como él todavía no alcanzaba como para sentarse solito, evitaba el venir al baño.

-Mi pobre bebé –dijo Minato, mientras revolvía el cabello rubio de su hijo-. _**Mamá**_ no es un buen ejemplo para mostrarte cómo ir al baño, ¿uh?

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** LOL. Hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero como esto lo actualizo los viernes y justo los viernes pasados fueron Navidad y Año nuevo, comprenderán que no tuve tiempo XD

Si siguen leyendo a pesar de la demora, muchas gracias~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	44. Robo

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Robo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Sue_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Ella dijo: que tal que Naruto- como quiere tener un hermanito - "encuentre a un niño en la calle"-digamos que la madre o padre le hayan dejado en su carrito un momento afuera- y paso se lo "robe". Sería muy bonito ver a un Naruto emocionado con su "hermanito" y a un Minato y Orochimaru al borde de un ataque de nervios buscando como desesperados al padre o madre del bebé.**

-

-Esto es todo tú culpa –le gruñó Orochimaru a su marido, mientras se apresuraban a llegar a su destino.

-¿Mi culpa? –preguntó con incredulidad-. Si no hubiese sido porque se lo negaste tan rotundamente, ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto.

-Oh, sí, claro. Tú lávate las manos –gruñó de nuevo el Sannin.

El bebé en sus brazos lloriqueó y se retorció al sentir el malestar que venía del hombre que lo tenía en brazos, así que Orochimaru tuvo que mecerlo un poco y susurrarle palabras calmantes al oído.

-

***Hace media hora***

-

Orochimaru sonrió quedamente y después gimió cuando la mano de su esposo pasó de estar en su trasero a colarse entre sus ropas. Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y atrajo la cabeza para devorar sus labios. El beso se volvió agresivo y Minato gruñó, antes de empujar el cuerpo más pequeño contra la pared.

-¡Mami~, papi~! ¡Ya vine!

Los esposos se separaron con renuencia y compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Continuaremos esto esta noche –prometió el Hokage, con un ronroneo sensual.

El Sannin sonrió de lado y estaba por devolverle el jugueteo cuando su esposo dio vuelta la cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación y frunció el ceño al ver como los ojos azules de su amor se abrían como platos y su rostro tostado por el sol palidecía. Orochimaru siguió su mirada y sintió como su corazón se detenía. Normalmente, no hubiese entrado en pánico si es que la mantita que su hijo tenía en sus brazos era una manta normal, pero había una _manito_ que salía de ella e intentaba tocar la mejilla de Naruto.

-¡Miren lo que me encontré! –exclamó orgulloso su hijo-. ¡Un hermanito para mí! –Caminó un poco hacia sus padres y ellos pudieron ver a un bebé de cabello marrón, de piel tostada y ojos verdosos. -¡Ahora no vas a tener que pasar por los incon… er… _inconvenientes_ que me dijiste que se pasa para tener un bebé!

Orochimaru miró a su esposo aterrado y ambos pensaron algo al mismo momento.

_¡¿De dónde sacó Naruto a este bebé?!_

_-_

***Tiempo actual***

-

-No puedo creer que él lo haya encontrado en el mercado. Solo y sin nadie a su alrededor.

-Eres muy ingenuo, Orochimaru –resopló Minato-. Naruto nos dijo eso para que dejáramos al bebé en casa, pero te apuesto que su madre lo debe estar buscando frenéticamente.

-No puedo creer que se atreva a tanto –gruñó la madre, mirando al bebé con cariño-. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

-… no parará hasta obtenerlo –terminó su marido por él-. Aunque signifique robarse un bebé recién nacido.

A pesar de lo terrible de la situación, ambos compartieron una risa.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** Sólo a Naruto se le pueden ocurrir estos tipos de cosas XD

Tuve sólo dos comentarios para el drabble pasado… parece que perdí lectores :(

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	45. Interludio: La lista

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Interludio: La lista.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**En vista que pedí que me dieran ideas sobre más parejas decidí hacer una que me dieron. Un Asuma/Shikato.**

-

La cabeza del clan Nara se sentó pesadamente al lado del heredero del clan Sarutobi con un suspiro cansado. Estaba a punto de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del hombre más corpulento cuando notó algo _inusual_.

-¿No estás fumando? –preguntó y miró al cielo. ¿Se venía el fin del mundo?

Asuma resopló y le mandó una mirada irritada.

-¿No me diste hace dos día una lista de cosas que no querías que hiciera cuando Shikamaru está en casa? –preguntó retórico-. Bien, estoy respetándola.

Shikato enarcó una ceja y después miró hacia dentro de la casa.

-Él está mirando la televisión ahora, así que creo que puedes encender uno.

El otro shinobi se quejó, pero sacó un paquete de su bolsillo, luego un cigarrillo del mismo y lo encendió.

-Esta relación no va a ir muy bien si es que tú mismo me haces romper las reglas –comentó Sarutobi.

-Somos shinobis, nos enseñan a romper reglas –devolvió el otro, quitándole el cigarrillo de la mano, para darle una pitada.

-No si van en contra de lo que dice tu Hokage o si te deja sin sexo, como dice mi amante. –Sonrió y enarcó una ceja en dirección del Nara, antes de recuperar su anillo.

Shikato gruñó y miró para otro lado, fue por eso que no vio la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Asuma.

-¿Sabes? En tu dichosa lista dice que tampoco debemos besarnos cuando Shikamaru está cerca, pero compartiendo este cigarrillo es como si fuera que nos estamos besando.

Su amante rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Compartir un cigarrillo no es como darse un beso, esto lo es… -masculló, antes de atraer la cabeza de Asuma con una mano y posar sus labios contra los del otro.

Lentamente, pero seguro, Asuma empujó su lengua contra la boca de Shikato, obligándolo a que el beso aumentara de pasión. El más viejo de los dos gimió y cedió ante el cuerpo musculoso de su amante.

-Ah, cielos. Salgo por poco de aire fresco y huelo humo de cigarrillos, no contento con eso, tengo que ver algo desagradable. Tan molesto… -dijo una voz cansina.

Shikato gimió, pero esta vez de vergüenza y se separó de Asuma.

-Maldición –se quejó.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado esta inusual pareja XD Tengo en mis planes un Zabuza/Kakashi también.

Por cierto, con respecto al nombre del padre de Shikamaru. En algunos lugares lo encontré como Shikato y en otros como Shikaku, pero yo lo conocí como Shikato, así que me quedo con ese nombre :P

Nos leemos~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	46. Patadita

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**Patadita.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Orochimaru dio vuelta la página del libro que estaba leyendo. Tsunade-hime se lo había recomendado, diciéndole que a pesar de lo que él pensaba, él no sabía todo y necesitaba informarse antes de la llegada de su bebé. Ahora estaba casi de cinco meses y una pancita redondeaba ya resaltaba de su cuerpo. Mucho a su irritación, claro está.

¡Su hermosa figura! ¡Una que luchó tanto por tener!

Siendo el hombre que era, Orochimaru amaba la perfección, el verse joven era casi una obsesión para él. Pero la panza y sus cachetes que comenzaban a llenarse lo hacían verse todo menos perfecto. A pesar de que Minato diga lo contrario.

-Ese idiota –se quejó malhumorado.

Todavía no podía estar feliz con su embarazo. Para él, el bebé que estaba esperando no era otra cosa que un motivo para que el rubio idiota que se quedó con SU puesto de Hokage lo siga reteniendo hasta el final de sus días. Tsk, como si él se dejaría manipular por un bebé para no seguir sus investigaciones o abandonar Konoha.

-Todos están muy equivocados si creen que yo voy a

Pero lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta, porque había sentido _algo_ venir de su estómago. Puso una mano en el centro y esperó, pero no pasó nada. _¿Gases? _Se preguntó algo avergonzado. Pero no, los molestos gases no se sentían de esa forma. _¡Allí!_ Lo había sentido otra vez. Miró su estómago y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al llegar a la conclusión de lo que podía ser.

Levantó precipitadamente la camisa que llevaba hoy y reveló su estómago blanco y redondeado. Lo sintió de nuevo y su respiración casi se detuvo al ver su estómago deformarse en el centro, con lo que parecía ser un pequeño pie.

Sin siquiera que él lo notara, una lágrima comenzó a caer de su ojo, seguida por otra y luego otra, hasta convertirse en un llanto que él no podría explicar cómo inició.

Esa fue la primera vez que Orochimaru fue consciente de que había una vida viviendo dentro de él y que esa vida era su hijo, su bebé. No un motivo para tener que renunciar a su vida y enloquecer porque desfiguraba su cuerpo, sino alguien a quien amar.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Seguimos con los drabbles, me olvidé de actualizar ayer :P

Nos leemos~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	47. La hora

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**La hora.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Sweet_ (**Slasheaven**). Ella dijo: A veces a los niños los dejan con su papá y empiezan a llorar y el papá no sabe qué tiene hasta que llega la madre y resulta que sólo era algo insignificante, me gustaría ver como lidia con esta situación el Yondaime.**

-

Tan concentrado estaba en el documento que estaba leyendo que el Hokage apenas sintió el tirón que su hijo le dio a la manga de su camisa. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia Naruto, notando que su hijo le daba una mirada de impaciencia.

-¿Qué pasa? –Su voz salió más áspera de lo que quería.

-Ya es hora –gimoteó Naruto.

-¿Hm? –Volvió la atención al documento que estaba leyendo. -¿Hora para qué?

Su hijo le contestó, pero Minato no le prestó atención, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y si no se ponía a hacerlo ahora, nunca iba a terminarlo. De hecho, para terminar lo antes posible, su esposo estaba haciéndole algunas diligencias, era por eso que había traído a Naruto a la oficina en la Torre del Hokage, para cuidarlo.

De repente, un sonido chillón casi lo dejó sordo y cuando giró para mirar a su hijo, lo encontró con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas.

-E-Ey, ¿Qué pasa? –susurró asustado.

-¡Ya es la hora! –fue todo lo que exclamó Naruto, antes de volver a llorar escandalosamente.

Aterrado, Minato dejó sus papales en el escritorio y se agachó al lado de su hijo, preguntándole lo que le pasaba, pero Naruto sólo siguió llorando y también pidiendo por su papi. Sin saber cómo tranquilizarlo, el rubio quiso alzarlo en brazos, pero su hijo se retorció, pataleó y le chilló que era malo. Así estuvieron otros quince minutos, hasta que Orochimaru apareció tras la puerta de la oficina y Naruto no perdió tiempo de arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras levantaba a su bebé en sus brazos.

-¡Ya es la hora! –masculló Naruto entre hipos.

-Oh.

Anonadado, Minato siguió a su marido e hijo a la habitación contigua de la oficina (una que servía para que él se relajara), prendió la televisión y luego la puso en el canal de los dibujos animados. Como por arte de magia, las lágrimas de Naruto desaparecieron y el niño se sentó con impaciencia en el sillón, para comenzar a ver su programa favorito.

El Yondaime pestañeó.

-¿Eso era todo? –jadeó, no creyendo que se había aguantado quince minutos de rabieta infantil sólo por un programa televisivo.

-Sí. –Orochimaru se encogió de hombros, como si la angustia de su marido no le importara en lo absoluto. –Él ama ese dibujo, lo ve todos los días a esta hora, pensé que te lo había dicho.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Lamento mucho la demora, pero ando sin inspiración para estos drabbles DX

La semana que viene voy a viajar, así que no creo que haya actualización de ninguno de mis fics. Sepan disculpar.

Nos leemos~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	48. Secreto?

-

**El bebé de papá.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

**¿Secreto?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Esta idea pertenece a _Miss Kamuss_ (**Amor Yaoi**), quien quería ver a Naruto metiendo la pata.**

-

Namikaze Minato y Orochimaru festejaban su sexto aniversario de casados el día de hoy. Debido a ese motivo, decidieron hacer una celebración pequeña en su casa, invitando a Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito y Rin. También estaban las cabezas del clan Nara y Akimichi, quienes habían traído a sus hijos para que jueguen con Naruto.

-¿Seis años ya, uh? –preguntó Tsunade-. Aunque es increíble que incluso haya habido boda, con lo difícil que se hizo este Hebi-teme, yo casi pensé que no lo lograbas.

Shikato bufó.

-¿Cuándo has visto a Minato rendirse ante algo? –comentó perezoso.

-Nadie podría negarse mucho tiempo al sensei, él fue tan romántico durante su conquista~ -Rin suspiró soñadora.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Minato, antes de sonreír y abrazar a su esposo por la cintura.

-Es que desde la primera vez que lo vi, me dije que él debería ser mío. –Apretó su agarre y lo besó en la mejilla. –Nunca habrá ni hubo nadie para mí, más que mi Maru-chan.

El Sannin sonrió de lado, contento con esa declaración.

Su hijo, Naruto, que acababa de escuchar lo que dijo su papá, frunció el ceño y le dio un sorbo al jugo que tenía en su vasito de plástico.

-Pero papá tenía otra novia antes de que se casara con papi, ¿verdad? Jiraiya me dijo que papá planeaba casarse con ella si es que papi le decía que no. Así que Kushina habría sido mi madre. Eso me dijo.

Después de tirar la bomba, Naruto le dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

Todos los comensales congelaron, mirando alarmados la cara de rabia que Orochimaru comenzó a tener de a poco. Con un movimiento rápido, codeó a su marido en las tripas y se levantó de la mesa, asechando hacia las habitaciones.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar después, Jiraiya –amenazó el rubio, fulminándolo con la mirada, antes de ir tras su marido.

-Er… -Ahora todos los ojos estaban en él. Tsunade tenía una mirada asesina en los suyos. -¡Te dije que eso era un secreto, Naruto! –dijo al fin.

El pequeño le dio una mirada inocente, antes de irse a jugar con sus amigos.

**Fin.**

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ

Nos leemos~

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	49. Solo a ti

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sólo a ti.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Continuación del drabble pasado.**

Minato entró cuidadosamente a su habitación, esperando que no hubiera objetos voladores que tuvieran como objetivo su cabeza. No había. Su marido estaba parado al lado de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo tieso. Él no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala muestra.

-¿Maru-chan?

-¿Qué quieres? –siseó, angostando sus ojos, pero todavía sin mirarlo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué? –espetó-. ¿Sobre que tenías un plan B si es que yo decidía no relacionarme contigo?

-No era un plan B –suspiró Minato, sentándose en la cama.

Orochimaru se giró para mirarlo con enfado.

-¡Oh, entonces dime, ¿Qué era? –Minato arrugó su cara, inseguro de qué decir. -¡Dime! –exigió.

-Está bien, está bien. –Suspiró, revolviendo su cabello. –Kushina… siempre me gustó –confesó, mucho al desdén de Orochimaru-. Y, como sabes, ella es de otra aldea, por lo que su tiempo aquí era prestado más que otra cosa. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Ella me recordó que, según la ley de Konoha, un extranjero podía quedarse aquí sólo si trabajaba como ninja o se casaba con algún aldeano nativo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Le dije a Kushina que si tú no aceptabas ser mío, nunca podría haber nadie más para mí a quien amar. Así que con gusto me sacrificaría para que mi querida amiga pudiera quedarse aquí. Ella me gustaba, como te dije, pero no de la manera que piensas.

Orochimaru abrió la boca una y otra vez, mirando con incredulidad al idiota que estaba sentado frente a él.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Jiraiya _olvidó_ mencionarle eso a nuestro hijo cuando se fue de lengua –gruñó.

El Sannin apretó sus manos y ahora miró con rabia a la puerta, su enojo que se transportaba hacia otra persona.

-Uh, ¿me perdonas? –preguntó después de un largo tiempo de silencio.

-¿Qué fue de la mujer? –preguntó a cambio, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Ella está casada.

-Mmmhhh.

-Te quiero sólo a ti, ¿sabes?

-Ya sé.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** Lastimosamente, todavía no pude recuperar mis archivos de la compu que murió, así que todavía no puedo continuar con mi fic de _Quiero ser padre_.

Pero como les prometí, voy a seguir con los drabbles hasta que logre tenerlo :P

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	50. El novio del bebé

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**El novio del bebé.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Orochimaru se sentó pesadamente en el sillón de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y un ceño feroz en su cara. Minato lo miró nervioso, mientras dejaba la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas en la mesita frente a ellos.

-Recuerda que nuestro hijo dijo que te comportes y no es como si no conocemos a Neji.

-Sí, pero ahora él es el novio de mi hijo –dijo con desprecio-. ¿Por qué Naruto? Pensé que no se caían bien.

-Uh, bien, yo tampoco te caía bien hasta que te conquisté. Si mal no recuerdo, fui víctima de más de una serpiente gigante que vino detrás de mí.

Orochimaru se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Pero eso fue diferente, tú eras un mocoso molesto que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Je –Se sentó al lado de su marido y rodeó sus hombros flacos con un brazo. –Pero si me hubiese dado por vencido, hoy no estaríamos aquí, ¿uh? En esta casa como esposos, con dos hijos y con uno de ellos a punto de venir a presentarnos a su novio.

-Novio –repitió Orochimaru, como si esa palabra fuera veneno.

Minato rodó sus ojos y en ese momento escucharon la puerta chascar abierta. Su marido tensó en sus brazos, pero él lo abrazó más apretado y acarició su hombro. Su hijo apareció segundos más tarde, con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un serio Hyuuga Neji de la mano. Sin embargo, a pesar de la seriedad del chico, Minato podía detectar lo nervioso que estaba. Y él también lo estaría, si es que iban a presentarle como novio a un padre como Orochimaru, por suerte él estaba allí para aligerar el ambiente.

-Ey, papá, padre, ustedes ya lo conocen, pero hoy no lo traigo como mi amigo, sino como mi novio. Este es Hyuuga Neji –dijo su hijo seriamente, sonando como si había practicado ese pequeño discurso miles de veces.

-Gracias por aceptarme en su familia –dijo Neji, arqueando respetuosamente.

-Todavía no te hemos –

Orochimaru no pudo continuar, porque Minato usó la mano que estaba en su hombro para taparle la boca y sonrió a los adolescentes.

-Es un placer tenerte como yerno, Neji. Sabemos, _ambos_, que eres bueno para nuestro hijo –recalcó, mirando a su marido de reojo.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño. Pero la mirada de súplica de Naruto y la casi enojada de su marido eran demasiado como para decir algo malo.

-Espero que cuides de mi hijo –dijo con renuencia.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** Aquí otro drabble para que ustedes disfruten. Espero que les haya gustado :)

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	51. In II: El sensei pervertido y el demonio

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Interludio II: El sensei pervertido y el demonio.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto se olió algo mal desde que se encontraron con ese shinobi de la Niebla en su camino en dejar al constructor de puentes Tazuna a su casa en la Ola. Él había visto la _sorpresa_ en la cara de su sensei, cuando el hombre sin cejas apareció y también los ojos brillantes del tal Zabuza cuando vio a Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto se había estremecido y mirado con desesperación para otro lado. Él conocía esa mirada, lastimosamente, la veía en casa cada vez que su padre o papá querían sexo salvaje con su otro progenitor.

Así pues, el chico se desconcertó cuando su sensei y Zabuza comenzaron a luchar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban como… jugando con el otro. No ponían todo su empeño en lastimar al enemigo. Sasuke y Sakura no notaron, estaba claro, porque intentaron con todas sus fuerzas proteger a su sensei al mismo tiempo que a Tazuna. De más está decir, que cuando Zabuza declaró que "regresaría cuando no hubiera mocosos interviniendo" Naruto supo que no sería para _luchar_ exactamente.

Y al otro día, en la casa de Tazuna, Naruto se encontró sólo en la habitación.

-¿Dónde está el sensei? –preguntó cuando bajó y encontró a Sakura ayudando a la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami, a preparar el desayuno.

-Dijo que iba a asegurar el perímetro –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Quiere asegurarse de poner trampas, por si Zabuza viene.

Naruto resopló. _Oh, sí, seguro. Él quiere estar muy al tanto si viene Zabuza_. Pensó con hastío.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Se aburrió y fue a buscar a Kakashi-sensei para que lo ayude a entrenar.

Las cejas de Naruto se levantaron y comenzó a reír malvado, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke entraba por la puerta delantera. La risita del rubio se transformó en carcajada, cuando el teme llegó con la cara toda roja y una expresión muy turbada en su cara.

-¿Has tenido tu primera experiencia de voyeur, Sasuke?

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Buenísimas noticias! ¡Ya tengo mis archivos en la compu! Y no me lo esperaba, pero el cap estaba más adelantado de lo que imaginaba, así que este fin de semana me voy a poner las pilas para terminarlo y si Dios quiere, para la semana que viene hay nuevo cap de "Quiero ser padre" :D

¡Gracias por ser pacientes!

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	52. La pelea

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**La pelea.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea fue aportada por mi beta, _Ros Potter_. Ella me dijo: Minato y Orochimaru discuten algo fuerte y su hijo los ve. Ya ves como son los niños cuando ven discutir a los padres y piensan que ya no se aman, pero le hacen ver a su hijo que no es cierto y dejan de lado su pelea.**

-Oh, por favor, Minato –siseó Orochimaru-, sabes que tengo razón, ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?

-En esto no tienes razón, _querido_. Yo soy el Hokage, y mi decisión ya está tomada, así que nada ni _nadie_ me va a hacer cambiar de parecer.

El Sannin lo miró con odio.

-Ah, muy adulto de tu parte, ¿no? Volviéndome a sacar en cara que te eligieron a ti como Hokage y no a mí.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! –exclamó exasperado.

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver! ¡Tiene todo! –gritó, apretando sus puños-. ¡Ese puesto debería haber sido mío!

-¡Pero no te lo dieron! ¡Y por algo debe ser!

-¡¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¡¿Que si no hubiera estado preñado con _tú_ mocoso hubiera habido otra razón para que no me lo dieran?

-¡Oh, bueno! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ahora nuestro Naruto tiene la culpa!

Orochimaru estuvo a punto de gritar otra vez, pero un gran grito de "¡BUAAH!" lo detuvo. Ambos miraron a la puerta de la cocina (donde estaban peleando) y vieron que su niño de siete años estaba parado allí, llorando a lágrima viva, con su cara roja y sus puñitos apretados.

-¡No peleen! –chilló Naruto-. ¡No me gusta que se griten y peleen!

Los esposos lucieron arrepentidos y Orochimaru fue el primero en acercarse a su hijo, agachándose a su altura, para secarle las lágrimas.

-Shus, shus, bebé. Ya no pelearemos, ¿ok? No llores –murmuró.

Naruto sorbió sus mocos y le dio un vistazo de duda a su papá.

-No me gusta que se peleen, los padres de Momo-chan peleaban mucho y después se separaron porque ya no se amaban.

-Puff –resopló Minato, también agachándose al lado de su hijo-. Hace falta más que una pelea para que yo deje ir a tu papá, Naruto. –Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Orochimaru, que frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

El niño les dio otro vistazo dudoso, antes de sonreír.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡OMG! Olvidé completamente que tenía más drabbles ya escritos :P

Los iré poniendo en lo que resta de esta semana ;)

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	53. Reptiles y anfibios

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Reptiles y anfibios.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea la aportó _Mahome_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Pidió: Que pongan a elegir a Naruto entre las invocaciones del sapo o la serpiente.**

-Bueno, entonces… juntas tus deditos así y liego debes gritar para la invocación, ¿entiendes? –dijo Orochimaru, mostrándole a su niño de seis años cómo deberían hacerse los sellos para la invocación de animales-. Ya cuando seas un poco más grande, voy a hacerte firmar el contrato con las serpientes.

-Ey, ey, ey. ¿Qué le enseñas a nuestro hijo? –preguntó Minato, apareciendo en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Mami me enseña el **Kuchiyose**! –chilló el niño.

-Eso veo y me parece bien –masculló-. Lo que no me gustó nada fue eso de las _serpientes_. –Miró a su marido, cruzándose de brazos. –Si hay algún contrato que va a firmar nuestro hijo, ese será con los sapos, Maru-chan.

El aludido enarcó una ceja y también se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo digo.

-Oh, Kami. –Rodó los ojos. –En todo caso, eso lo debe decidir Naruto, puesto que él será quien los invoque. –Miró al niño con una sonrisa. -¿Qué quieres invocar cuando seas un ninja, Naruto? ¿Verdad que te gustan las serpientes como a papi?

-¡Ey! –chilló el Hokage-. ¡No lo induzcas! –Se agachó para sonreírle a su hijo. –A ti te gustan los lindos sapos con los que sueles jugar cuando estás en mi oficina, ¿verdad, Naru?

Naruto inclinó su cabecita, luciendo confundido.

-¡A mí me gustan los perritos como los de Kaka-nii!

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Otro más para su disfrute! :)

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	54. Viejos son los trapos

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Viejos son los trapos.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Orochimaru suspiró, mientras se levantaba de la cama o eso intentó, porque en el minuto que sus dos pies estuvieron en el piso, un brazo fuerte rodeó su cintura y lo volvió a acostar sobre el colchón. Se dio vuelta para fulminar a su marido con la mirada.

-¿Puedes dejarme? Tengo que ir a hacerle el desayuno a Naruto.

Minato rodó los ojos.

-Naruto ya está grande, amor. De hecho, ahora tiene a alguien que haga esas cosas por él.

-Disculpa, pero nuestro hijo se casa recién la semana que viene y hasta entonces va a vivir aquí y seré yo quien lo atienda. Esta es la última semana que podré hacer eso por él, así que déjame.

-No quero –Hizo un puchero y se acercó para comenzar a dejar besos húmedos por el cuello de su esposo. –Tengo planes mucho mejores para esta mañana… -Se pegó a él, para que Orochimaru notara la erección en sus pantalones de dormir. -¿Qué me dices?

-Ya estamos viejos para tener sexo mañanero, tu idiota pervertido –gruñó, ruborizándose ligeramente y apretando sus labios.

-¿Viejos? –chilló casi-. ¡Te voy a demostrar cuan viejo soy!

Sin previo aviso, Minato saltó por encima de su amante y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Orochimaru gimió y, a pesar de su queja anterior, recibió con gusto el peso de su marido encima de él y rodeó la cintura de Minato con sus largas piernas pálidas. Comenzaron a moverse, así sus erecciones podían frotarse cara a cara y ambos dejaron salir gemidos de absoluto placer.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbarles, así que la tiraron por los aires, luego el lubricante apareció como por arte de magia y al segundo siguiente, el rubio ya se estaba enterrando en el cuerpo muy dispuesto de su marido. Cerraron los ojos y gimieron con gusto, ya que hace bastante que no se unían de esta forma. Así que aprovecharon el momento lo mejor que podían. Moviéndose como dos personas poseídas, gimiendo desvergonzadamente (en ese momento no se acordaron de los jóvenes en la casa) y arañando, besando y chupando la piel del otro.

Y, a pesar de su supuesta edad, siguieron a ese ritmo por casi una hora, sin detenerse para nada.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Un pequeño lime para ustedes ;)

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	55. Mimado y molesto

**El bebé de papá.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Mimado y molesto.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Esta idea fue aportada por _Mnemosyne_ (**Fanfiction**). Dijo: ¿Qué tal si (como todos los niños) el pequeño Naru ve el juguete más nuevo y molesta a mami o papi para que se lo compren y que lo termine abandonando rápidamente?**

Naruto iba de la mano con su papi, para comprar algunas cosas en el mercado, cuando lo vio. El juguete que Shika, 'Suke y Kiba tenían la última vez que los visitó, había uno justo allí en escaparate de esa vidriera, así que Naruto plantó sus pies en el piso y se negó a moverse.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? –preguntó Orochimaru, cuando su hijo se convirtió de piedra, repentinamente.

-¡Quiero ese juguete, mami! ¡Todos mis amigos lo tienen!

El Sannin angostó los ojos y miró el dichoso juguete que decía su hijo, era un simple muñeco de un ninja feo y articulado. ¿Y ese precio estaba bien? ¡Valía tanto como la paga de una misión de rango B!

-Ni lo sueñes, Naruto. Tu padre puede ser el Hokage de la aldea, pero eso no significa que vamos a despilfarrar dinero en eso…

Estas palabras probaron ser la muerte de la tranquilidad de Orochimaru y, por ende, la de Minato. Porque los días siguientes, Naruto chilló, pataleó, rabió y lloró hasta que el Hokage no pudo aguantarlo más y gritó:

-¡Ve y cómprale la maldita cosa y ya!

…

***Dos días después***

…

-¡Papi, estoy aburrido! –Se quejó Naruto, tirándose sobre las piernas de Orochimaru, que estaba sentado en el patio de la casa, tomando una taza de té.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese juguete nuevo que tanto fastidiaste para que te compráramos?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-No lo quiero más, es más divertido jugar contigo.

La ceja derecha del padre crispó y tuvo que cerrar sus puños, para que sus manos no volaran al pequeño cuello de su hijo.

**Fin.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Con este me pongo al día con las publicaciones en mis otras páginas. De ahora en más, creo que tendré que escribir nuevos XD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


	56. Puede suceder

…

**El bebé de papá.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** Estos son pequeños drabbles que relatan la vida de Namikaze Minato y su esposo Orochimaru, en su transición como padres de chibi Naruto.

**Pareja:** Namikaze Minato/Orochimaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers, pero sobre todo este fi será un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Pueden pasar cosas que te enloquecerán, así que léelo bajo tu propia cuenta XD

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita**: Jutsus y muy probablemente será el habla de los Bijuu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

…

**Puede suceder.**

…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

…

***Sugerido por _Meinaling_ (**Amor Yaoi**). Dijo: "me gustaría ver la primera vez que Naru se enfermó."***

…

Orochimaru se despidió de su marido (El Yondaime Hokage) con un beso y un abrazo y luego siguió tomando su té, mientras leía un libro de biología, sentado en el desayunador de la cocina. Estuvo concentrado en su lectura al menos unos quince minutos más, hasta que levantó la vista y vio que ya era hora de despertar a su niño para que vaya a la academia. Su hijo con era un prodigio como Kakashi o Itachi, pero él había entrado un año antes a la Academia, para poder recibir enseñanza más especializada.

Así pues, dejando su taza vacía de lado y una marca en su libro cerrado, Orochimaru se dirigió arriba y sonrió de lado al ver a su hijo desparramado en la cama. Su sombrero ridículo de foca estaba en su cabeza, pero su pijama estaba levantado, sus sábanas estaban en el piso y su peluche de serpiente inexplicablemente en el marco de la ventana. Negando con la cabeza, el papá se sentó en la cama de su hijo y lo sacudió un poco.

-¿Naruto? Hijo, es hora de despertar.

El niño hizo un sonido lamentable y se encrespó de forma que hiciera una bolita, mascullando algo ininteligible.

-Vamos… -dijo con una sacudida más insistente a su hombro-. ¿Molestaste tanto para ir a la academia y ahora prefieres dormir…?

-No quere… -masculló-. Mi cabeza… -gimió.

El Sannin frunció el ceño y, sólo por curiosidad, puso su mano en la frente de su hijo. Silbó y apartó la mano enseguida, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

…

***Oficina del Hokage***

…

-¿Señor? –Minato levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo y le hizo una seña al Chuunin que estaba en la puerta para que éste entrara. –Um… creo que debería ir a casa, Hokage-sama.

Las cejas rubias se levantaron en sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El ANBU que vigila su casa acaba de venir a decir que su marido está frenético, cargando el cuerpo de Naru-chan en sus brazos y caminando de aquí para allá… -Suspiró. No había terminado de hablar antes de que el Hokage se fuera.

Una vez en casa, Minato se encontró con el mismo panorama que le había descripto su secretario y tuvo que agarrar a su marido por los hombros y sacudirlo un poco para que le diera una respuesta concreta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Nuestro hijo está ardiendo en fiebre! –chilló el Sannin, todavía con los ojos como platos. -¡No sé que hacer! ¡Esto nunca le pasó antes! ¡Ni siquiera cuando le salieron los dientes!

El Yondaime frunció un poco el ceño, habían tenido la bendición de que su hijo sea muy sano hasta ahora, por eso era raro verlo enfermo. Puso la mano en la frente de su hijo y, de hecho, Naruto estaba un poco caliente, pero no ardía como su marido lo había dicho. Respiraba aparentemente bien y tampoco transpiraba. Tal vez su cuerpecito sólo estaba luchando con algún virus. Haría falta algo de medicina o tal vez alguna vacuna para ayudarlo a que se recuperara pronto.

-Vamos a llevarlo al hospital y veremos que nos dicen, ¿ok?

-¡Pero…!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –dijo calmadamente, pero en realidad se estaba conteniendo la risa, a pesar de la grave situación. Nunca había visto así a su marido, quien tenía fama de ser despiadado y frío. _Y__pensar que un poco de fiebre en su hijo podía descolocarlo tanto…_** -**Hay profesionales allí que pueden ayudarnos… no te preocupes.

**Fin.**

…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Esta semana le tocó actualización a estos drabbles :3 Tal vez mañana, si me levanto inspirada, actualice el de Twilight, pero no prometo nada XD

Por cierto, Naruto está bien, nada grave. No se preocupen como Maru-chan XDDD

**Atte:** Uko-chan.


End file.
